<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HAPPY ENDING! by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307819">HAPPY ENDING!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is deeply in love with his brother. However, he knows that Papyrus does not love him that way and will fall for Mettaton soon. BUT, for some reason his brother never really settles unless he thinks Sans he truly happy and settled- thus Sans pairs off first with Grillby, hopefully letting Papyrus think he was happy, so his brother can be happy. He owns him that much.</p><p>Now that the dust has settled with no resets in view- it's time to have the happy ending everyone deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans/Grillby, Sans/Papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your Arms Around Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans felt arms wrap around his middle, he leans back into the warmth behind him. His mate mumbles something he could not make out so he turns, blinking against the sudden light that filled his sockets.</p><p>Grillby was staring wide-eyed at the doorway, frowning Sans follows his line of sight to see his brother standing there, watching them with a blank expression on his features.</p><p>It was then he notices the soft humming; Papyrus was humming that strange tune once again. Sans could not remember when it had started- a little after they moved to the surface? perhaps.</p><p><br/>“*can’t sleep?” Sans calls out through his sleep-hazed mind, that seemed to snap Papyrus out of whatever daze he was in, “want me to keep ya company?”</p><p>Papyrus nods at this and waits where he was, humming a little louder this time.</p><p><br/>Sans moves to get up, he felt Grillby’s heated arms slip off of him as he slid out of their bed. Sans makes his way to the door, holding out a hand for his brother to take. Instead of taking that hand, the taller skeleton bent his knees and lefts the smaller up and into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“*ain’t done this in a while.” Sans mutters softly, he wraps his arms around Papyrus’s neck and grins.</p><p>Papyrus stares at him, then glance back at Grillby who appeared to be glaring them. Without a word, Papyrus moves away happily humming softly all the way to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reading Quietly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans sat for ages reading aloud for Papyrus, for some reason it had been taking longer and longer to get his brother to sleep. Of course, he would not sleep until Papyrus does and tries to catch up on it during waking hours.</p><p>‘*how long ago did this start.’ Sans thinks as he continues to read in a small voice, Grillby was in the next room and their walls were thin, ‘was it when grillby...’</p><p>Sans pauses for a moment, making Papyrus who lay in his bed watching him read, blinks at him.</p><p><br/>Sans looks down at Papyrus giving him a bold grin, the one he used in the underground during those hard resets.</p><p>Papyrus beams at him and snuggles into the covers, waiting for him to go on.</p><p>Which he did.</p><p><br/>He read softly, his mind working overtime as he began piecing together the puzzle.</p><p>Papyrus had begun this strange behaviour when he started dating Grillby. It got worst when Grillby chose to spend the night, which was happing more and more. In fact, Sans was about to ask if he would like to move in with them.</p><p>Sans needed to talk to Grillby. Worst comes to worst a reset would happen anyway, all he had to do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get Some Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans had slept deeply; during the day that is.</p><p>Papyrus, on the other hand, seemed to be getting more restless when Sans told him that he and Grillby were having a break from their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>’*was that not the reason?’ Sans thinks as he hugs his brother around his ribs with one arm. It was the first time they slept together like this since he began sleeping with the fire monster. And Papyrus was delighted with the sleepover.</p><p>’*was i wrong?’ Sans questions running a hand down his brother’s skull lightly, the skeleton needed sleep, it was worrying him more than he was willing to admit out loud.</p><p>“*ya got to sleep bro.” Sans told him a little firmly, all he got was a tighter hold around his middle. Making Sans sigh heavily at his brother’s actions.</p><p>’*did papyrus just rattle?’ Sans wonders as he continues the motion on the skull.</p><p>“BROTHER?” Papyrus spoke up, his voice hoarse as he magic thins from lack of sleep.</p><p>”*yeah bro?” Sans asks stopping all movement.</p><p>”IF I FOUND A MATE, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?” Papyrus questions quietly, he raised his skull slightly, but from lay, he laid there was no way for him to see Sans’s emotions.</p><p>”*support ya.” Sans told him, that fake grin appearing once more, “anything ya do i’d support ya with...”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus pulls away completely and sat in on his legs, he stares at Sans and frowns deeply. Then glances away, looking hurt by something.</p><p>“ARE YOU HAPPY FOR ME?” Papyrus asks turning his gaze at him once more.</p><p>”*yep.” Sans lies smoothly, that fake grin twitching slightly.</p><p>Papyrus comes forward, laying in Sans’s waiting arms. Either slept that night, they just laid trapped in their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus began humming that odd hum the whole time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Five Minutes Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans moved in with Grillby the same time Papyrus moved in with Mettaton- He now lived in an apartment above the bar, while Papyrus lived in the town’s centre. They were an hour’s drive away from each other, and it would be the first time they lived apart.</p><p>Well. It would be the first time Papyrus lived apart from Sans. Sans has experienced living without his beloved brother many times and grown numb to the concept.</p><p>And if he really wanted to, he was five minutes away by shortcuts. Sans has pre-made shortcuts all over town. To get to Papyrus in one big leap would drain him too much, but he found out that if he did short shortcuts one after the other until he reached the place he was not so worn out.</p><p>Sans had known this would happen. While this was the first time dating someone after than Toriel no the surface, it was not the first time Papyrus found a mate.</p><p>And since it always seemed to be that robot, Sans guessed the pair to be soulmates.</p><p>... and thus, Sans stepped to one side.</p><p> </p><p>Sans wanted Papyrus. But he wanted Papyrus's happiness more. </p><p> </p><p>'*i love him.' Sans thinks to himself sadly, 'i don't deserve him.'</p><p> </p><p>Sans wanted Papyrus's happiness more than anything in this world.</p><p> </p><p>'*i'll give him anything to make it up to him.' Sans says to himself as he curls up in the middle of his living room- Grillby was downstairs, so he could fall apart if he wanted. But still, his mate was five minutes away, he might walk in at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn't Papyrus happiness be with him?</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>'*that's all it would take to get to papyrus.' Sans thoughts turn differently, he wanted to see his brother, to make sure that he was not dreaming, that he was safe and alive, that they were truly on the surface, that the world was not a dusty place.</p><p>'*i should just dust myself.' Sans snarls at himself- then stops. And laughs loudly in the empty room, allowing himself to have this moment of insanity.</p><p>When he came around he did not know how long he had been laughing for. But he did notice that his firey mate was standing above him, trying to hold him. Soon both were on the floor; with Grillby kneeling and Sans having him pulled on his lap, only had his rubbing against the carpet as he tries to move every now and again until at last he stops and lets himself be held.</p><p>"*i don't deserve kindness." Sans tells his mate through a fit of giggles, "darn. how could i forget ya were five minutes away?"</p><p> </p><p>The fire monster silently spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"*thanks grillz. really thank ya." Sans says with a heavy sigh when he closes his eye sockets, he sees his brother's decapitated skull, "ya mind if i go over to my bro's place and spend the night."</p><p>Grillby flinched at this, looking a little hurt for some reason. However, he nodded at the request.</p><p>Sans crawls out of his lap, slowly drags himself on across the flooring- not even bothering to stand, just went onto his hands and knees to the door. Once there he held onto the wall to climb up and grabs the handle.</p><p>Sans did not look back when he went through the door and vanishes- his emotions cut off for a moment, his only thoughts were of getting to his brother...who was only five minutes away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tape Won't Fix It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had a fight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lots of couples do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It happens once in a while...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans hated things like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fights were something he tried to avoid at all costs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And the thing was, without a reset there was nothing he could do to fix this.</p><p>Sans had drunkenly admitted that he loved his brother more than Grillby<em> to</em> Grillby. When questioned further, Sans told him everything. The timeline, the resets, the child Frisk, his undying love for Papyrus again and again.</p><p>The skeleton was at a lost at what to do.</p><p>So now Grillby was a pile of dust in the floor of their bar.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sans sighs, he did not want to. But Grillby <em>was</em> going to ruin everything. If the child got wind of it, they would reset again, and Papyrus was living so happily, he did not want to disturb him.</p><p>Sans had broken out of his drunk state and his highly intelligent mind went to work. He framed it on humans.</p><p>Sans knew how. He lived many times on the surface to know which anti-monster group would take responsibility for these actions even if they knew it was not any of their members. And he knew the methods they used too. Which helped.</p><p>Once his clean up was done, he shortcutted away. Right into the bedroom Papyrus set up for him if he ever wanted to spend the night. Sans came and went at random times when he was close and would sleep if he claimed he could not get home for the night, so he knew no one would raise an eyebrow at this.</p><p>He switches on his music very loudly, Mettaton's own songs came out the speakers- after a moment, there was a soft knock on the door.</p><p>Sans calls out for them to enter. Blinking Sans sees the cleaner Mettaton had hired. He was a little mad about this since Papyrus loved to clean. Sans had seen Papyrus just roll with it, so he never mentioned it.</p><p>The cleaner nods to him with a smile, the rabbit monster then calls to the other cleaner, informing them it was just Sans; another head popped up, then gave him a wave, to which he waved back- he knew who they were, he remembered everyone who was dusted in the underground.</p><p>No amount of resets could make him forget the look of horror on each and every face.</p><p>A loud bang was heard and both rabbits jumped- he could then hear a faint sound of monsters talking- Mettaton's voice being the loudest, followed closely by Papyrus's.</p><p>The rabbits call out to their bosses; letting them know that they were still here and that Sans was here too.</p><p>Seconds later Papyrus bounces through the door and came over for a hug. Suddenly Papyrus stiffen. Drawing back slowly he sees his brother's frowning features.</p><p>Papyrus takes one hand off of Sans and studies his gloved hands. And frowns deeply.</p><p>Sans then realizes that he never changed his clothes. Some 'smart' monster he was meant to be.</p><p>Papyrus turns to the cleaners and informs them that he was to be the one to clean Sans's room- for old time sake. The pair gave him a sad look. Everyone knew Papyrus liked to clean and that Sans messed up the room for him to do.</p><p>Sans watch the rabbits nod and they close the room- Papyrus then turns to Sans, telling him to take off his clothes and take a shower.</p><p>Sans froze. He had a private bathroom in the room that had been given him, but the clothes were filled with dust he needed to get rid of them. Thankfully he was wearing his glad rags, so he was not to upset at destroying them.</p><p>Sans jumps when he felt Papyrus trying to take off his t-shirt. And laughs loudly, he then helps his brother until he was bare. He thought his brother would be shocked and appalled, however, he felt his brother's stare.</p><p>Sans moves away, heading towards the bathroom- uncaring that he was naked- uncaring that he was covered slightly in his mate's dust.</p><p>He knew that tape would not fix this, he knew glue would not fix this; the only thing would be a reset and that was not going to happen.</p><p>Sans blinks. He was already out of the shower- he did not know when his mind blanks out. opening the door he hears the now-familiar hum of his brother. He gazes around his room, it had been clean spotless.</p><p>There was a pile of fresh clothes waiting for him on the bed. He noted that the music had changed.</p><p>Which was odd, Papyrus in former surface runs would listen only to Mettaton, even after discovering after the new music here.</p><p>Suddenly the towel was taken from him, he blinks and sees Papyrus smiling brightly at him. Sans gave him his best grin, which he hoped did not come over as being insane or something.</p><p>Then Papyrus takes the towel away and tosses it into a black bin bag... which was odd. And was that his glad rags in there? He watches his brother tie the bag and tell him that these are the things that need to be burnt.</p><p>Sans twitches.</p><p>He knew his brother hated his bum around clothes- but burning seemed a bit much... however this was a good thing. Papyrus was unknowing getting rid of the last piece of evidence.</p><p>Now all that was needed was to clean the bathroom. There was a certain way to clean monster dust, it leaves a magic trace for hours after.</p><p>Sans blinks at the cleaning gear Papyrus uses. And stares at a certain bottle.</p><p>A large bottle of salt.</p><p>Which washes away monster dust like bleach.</p><p>Papyrus grabs his gear and then tell Sans he was going to clean the bathroom and that he should get dressed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Numbly Sans listens. From the bathroom that humming was hummed out loudly and happily. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Faint Recognition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans cried in his hands. He felt Papyrus ungloved hand running over his shoulder blades through his thin vest.</p><p> </p><p>At seven in the morning, the skeleton had burst into his room and screaming his name. Sans just blinked at the tearful Papyrus. Behind him walked the robot, looking relieved at the sight of him there, and Sans felt a little bad for all the hate he mentally threw at him.</p><p>After a moment Papyrus had literally thrown himself at him. Sans barely caught him with blue magic before lowering him into his arms gently.</p><p>It had been Mettaton who kneeled down in front of him and slowly and calmly told Sans the news about Grillby.</p><p>Sans had laughed outright.</p><p>Causing them to be startled, he then told them about how poor taste his jokes were.</p><p>But when Papyrus confirms the robot’s words. Sans allows himself to break down.</p><p>Now all his friends were around him. Papyrus was holding him, had been holding him ever since that morning. Sans refused to get comforted by him, it was not the first time he killed another monster. At one point of his insanity, he had killed the whole underground, including Papyrus, in one go- leaving himself alone for the longest time before the child showed up.</p><p>That was one reason he felt like he could go not forward with Papyrus.</p><p>Sans merely listened to their voices. Papyrus's humming seemed to drown out their noises... as if by magic.</p><p> </p><p><br/>...</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sans hums lightly, gently he ran a hand over Papyrus’s skull as he had done so many months ago- his brother appeared to be sleepy soundly, so he did not need to pretend to be heartbroken anymore; he had already cut off his emotions.</p><p>A soft knock on the door was heard before it was opened; Frisk wanders in without being invited and came over to the bed when Sans rested with Papyrus sleeping on top of him of his legs.</p><p><br/>Sans was sitting upright, leaning against the bed rest- Papyrus had his skull half on his lap and a half in his centre, where his magic bulked out like lays of fat on a human.</p><p><br/>“*heh. hiya kid.” Sans greets as the bratling took a seat on the edge, “What can i do for ya?”</p><p> </p><p>*They tell Sans that they knew.</p><p> </p><p>”*what ya know bud?” Sans asks never stopping running his hand over the lovely skull.</p><p> </p><p>*They tell Sans that they knew that it was him that killed Grillby.</p><p> </p><p>Sans grins and halts his actions, then just laid his hand down on Papyrus's back and waits for them to continue.</p><p> </p><p>*They explain that they snuck into the bar and recognized the marks from his blasters that he failed to cover up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans grins madly at them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Big Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"*i didn't fail to cover them up." Sans says with a small laugh, "i left them for any to see. the only ones that know about my blasters are you and my bro."</p><p>Frisk frowns at him. Clearly confused by his actions.</p><p> </p><p>*They asked if he was going insane again.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"*kid. i never stopped being insane." Sans says giving them a mad grin, "i just learnt to hide it well."</p><p><br/>Frisk stood up and slowly back again.</p><p>"*kid... i won't kill again. i promised no more killing. same goes for you. right?" Sans said almost sadly, he stares at the child, "its strange kid. ya allowed to murder the whole monsterkind in cold dust and it's alright. but when i do it. it's bad? even if i did it to save them from you. just let me off the hook just this once?"</p><p>Frisk stops. They look down, tears fill their eyes.</p><p>"*so tell me. what's the difference between me killing papyrus and ya?" Sans goes on, an insane glint now starting to appear and he held onto his brother's back tightly and curls over him, "i did it because was keeping ya killing him. hehehe hahahaha. i still remember the look on his face. when my brother realized what was happening. what was going to happen. and he let me. he smiled at me that same loving smile and let me kill him without raising a bone at me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>*They tell Sans that they are really sorry. That they will never kill any monster again. Nor would they reset the timeline again.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"*maybe resetting won't be so bad this time." Sans said loudly, tears began pouring down his cheekbones, "but if ya true reset. that dusty tale might happen again if i forget. that's why. don't true reset. i need to remember my deeds even if ya try to forget yours. so yeah. reset. a normal one. let's see what happens in the next run."</p><p> </p><p>*They tell Sans that they refused.</p><p> </p><p>"*somehow i knew ya say that." Sans says with a sigh, he straightens up and turns to face them, "welp. nothing to do with me. i'll follow the script from now on. but ya'll reset. ya always do. and we'll be stuck in that eternal time loop once again."</p><p><br/>Sans watches as the hero of monsterkind leaves the room. Then he gazes down lovingly to his brother and began to stroke his skull again. An imaged of a red-eyed floating skull appears in his mind's eye, he forces it away and focuses on the here and now.</p><p> </p><p>"*heh. me and my big mouth. huh? it's alright bro. i'll never let anyone hurt ya ever again." Sans told the sleeper, now he was alone that insane expression completely covered his features, "even if that's one is me. oh bro. ya will never know how much i love ya. i love ya to death."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'll Protect You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans felt that something was strange.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he felt strange for a while, which was because he had a long long run of Frisk's genocides followed by his own long run of genocides- he was glad when he, at last, stopped and things went back to normal... well normal-ish. He was still haunted by his past deeds even if he did not have the LV to back it up.</p><p>The strangeness was pulsing throughout his bones. Whispers of words he thought he knew.</p><p>But that was not it.</p><p> </p><p>It was not because of all the unwanted attention he was getting from everyone with their 'sorry's' and 'are you alright's?'- or though it was new. And new was something he had to get used to. No.</p><p>It was the fact that Papyrus would not leave his side. For anything.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that was the whispers. During his spout of insanity, his phantom Papyrus had clung to his mind.</p><p>The other skeleton had moved into Sans's room, completely ignoring his mate Mettaton. The robot kept telling him that he understood and Papyrus just wanted to be there for Sans... however, it was strange, Papyrus truly would not leave his side. Even his trips to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>And Sans could not be happier. He was loving the attention he was getting from Papyrus. It still did not change the fact that something was wrong with his dear brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinks, he sat in the lukewarm water with his arms wrapped around his knees- he hated the mirror that was all around him, Mettaton was just that vain.</p><p>Turning to the half pulled shower curtain, he hears Papyrus on the other side humming softly to himself. If he leans back just slightly, he could see him there.</p><p> </p><p>"*bro?" Sans calls lightly, his brother stops his hums, "ya really don't have to stay with me."</p><p>"BROTHER! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!" Papyrus answer came quickly.</p><p>"*...it's been two months bro. ya mate is not happy about this." Sans told him plainly, he could feel the stillness in the air, "he keeps giving me these dirty looks too. it's worrying me papyrus. i don't want to come between you and ya happiness."</p><p>"BUT SANS! YOU ARE MY HAPPINESS!" Papyrus told him- Sans hears him moving, then he happens at the edge of the bathtub, "AND NEVER FEAR OVER METTATON! I SHALL GO TALK WITH HIM!"</p><p>Papyrus leans over and hugs him near to his ribs, appearing him to care that his woolly orange jumper was now soaking wet. Sans closes his sockets letting himself have this moment. This might be the last time he would get to be held by him.</p><p> </p><p>What seemed like a lifetime, Papyrus moves away, running his jaw over the top of his skull as he went. Sans opens his sockets and gave his brother his best smile.</p><p>And standing Papyrus hurries out the room, most likely not wanting to be apart from Sans for too long.</p><p>Sans sigh lightly, then stares at the mirror in front. Mettaton had installed a mirror on the side of every bath in his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>'*seriously. why would anyone have their mirror here?' Sans thought, glaring at his weak form- then he was staring at a dusty red-eyed monster, grinning at him like mad.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping Sans stood up.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a blaster whirling up causes him to freeze. A loud roaring filled the apartment and he leaps out of the tug, slipping on the water as soon as his feet touch the tiled flooring.</p><p>-moaning in pain he blinks. He stares up at the ceiling, his vision was filled with the healing green.</p><p> </p><p>"BROTHER! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Papyrus' voice cries from somewhere beyond that brilliant green.</p><p>"*papyrus. papyrus!" Sans shouts sitting up, he looks wildly around and seeing Papyrus kneeling beside him, he crawls into his arms, patting the younger skeleton to see if there was any form of wounds.</p><p>"SANS! IT IS NOT ME WHO IS HURT! YOU ARE!" Papyrus cries, he carefully wraps his arms around his brother, "I HEARD YOU YELL OUT! I HEARD YOUR BONES BREAKING! I WAS SO SCARED!"</p><p>"*it's alright. it's alright.it's alright. it's alright.it's alright. it's alright.it's alright. it's alright." Sans mutters to himself, he takes Papyrus's skull into both hands and brought his own skull close to his- a force of habit he picked up during his dusty runs with the phantom Papyrus, "papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.papyrus is safe.pap- mmMM-?!"</p><p>Sans's eye sockets widen; Papyrus had pushed his jaws upon Sans's, a buzz of power washes over him.</p><p>Sans did not draw away but allowed Papyrus 'kiss' him as much as he wanted- however, he did not put his own power into this 'kiss'.</p><p>"SANS. I AM SAFE." Papyrus said when he pulled away, taking hold of Sans's hands he took them away and directs up and around his neck, then he places his own hands around Sans's centre, "AND SO ARE YOU."</p><p>"*the blaster. i heard a blaster. who was ya fighting?" Sans breathes out, he held onto that neck, that weak spot.</p><p>"METTATON." Papyrus says in a small voice, he closes his eyes sockets and shakes his head.</p><p>"*what?" Sans growls out, he felt his rage building within, his eye began to glow an unworldly blue, "where is he?"</p><p>"DUST." Papyrus said causing Sans to jerk backward and stare at his brother in complete horror. Dust had been his nickname from his days under Nightmare's command, what the Gloom and Doom Boys call him and what the other Sanses at the AU-Con would label him as- It still was even though his au had been resetted and the dust on his hands gone.</p><p>"*dust..." Sans moans out that dreaded name, unable to stop the rattling of his bones, "why did ya call me that?"</p><p>"CALL YOU-? NO SANS! I WAS ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION! METTATON IS DUST!" Papyrus told him, he quickly comes forward and pulls Sans into a tight embrace.</p><p>"*mettaton is dust? not me?" Sans says, his mind was in meltdown, he could feel his power gathering at the newness of this situation.</p><p>"OF COURSE NOT! SANS! BROTHER! PLEASE TALK TO ME! EXPLAIN IN A WAY I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU! WHAT IS WRONG?!" Papyrus cries out not letting his dear brother go.</p><p>"*mett-mettaton is dust?" Sans questions and at last the penny dropped for him and slowly pushes back to see what kind of expression he was wearing "papyrus. did ya kill him?"</p><p>"PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID OF ME SANS! I DID NOT MEAN IT! HE WAS SAYING THE MEANNESS THINGS ABOUT YOU!" Papyrus said looking away from his brother's heavy gaze, "I AM GOING TO NOW GO TO HUMAN JAIL! WE WILL HAVE TO PART!"</p><p>"*where's the dust?" Sans asks quickly, he glances around to see that he was still in the bathroom, "how long was i out for?"</p><p>"IT IS IN HIS BEDROOM! AND IT HAS BEEN AT LEAST THIRTY MINUTES SINCE THESE EVENTS TOOK PLACE!" Papyrus says trying to bring Sans close to him again, but the half-dry naked skeleton began to stand and wander out the room with Papyrus at his heels.</p><p>Sans stares wordlessly at the pile of dust- the master bedroom's thick curtains were closed. Then there were bones and burn marks everywhere.</p><p>"*dispel ya bones bro." Sans told him firmly and was surprised when Papyrus did not question him and did so at once, "don't worry. ya big brother will take care of this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Learning To Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans had cleaned any traces of bone magic from the area as fast as he could- cleaned himself and Papyrus on any dust; he was so glad he remembered this time. Then he spends his 'search' magic out, hunting for any hidden cameras. On finding none he then packs a couple of bags, then made his way to Papyrus's car. Papyrus had kept close to him the whole time, watching him silently, helping whenever he thought Sans needed it.</p><p>Sans knew how to clean up a scene, he had spent enough time doing so during the runs when he did his murders slowly rather than killing everyone right from the start. </p><p>"*get in but don't start it. we're heading to tori's place." Sans said as he opens the passager's side door, "i need ya hand too. i'm gonna steal some of ya magic."</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus nods his understanding. He opens the driver's side and held out a hand for Sans to take.</p><p>Sans gripped the offered hand and took in a deep breath; his power gathered, he draws a large amount from Papyrus who hisses slightly at this. He used a giant shortcut, the leap took him right to the end of Toriel's road. Papyrus gazes around in wonderment at the sudden change of place.</p><p> </p><p>"SANS THIS IS-?" Papyrus says in pure amazement.</p><p>"*my power. my shortcut." Sans told him, there was no use hiding this from him.</p><p>"SHORTCUT!? YOUR SHORTCUT!" Papyrus cries out, staring at his brother in shock, "YOU LAZYBONES! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE NOT REALLY GETTING AROUND THAT QUICKLY! EVERYONE CLAIMED YOU HAS SOME UNDERGROUND CAVES YOU USED TO GET EVERYWHERE WITH! BUT IT SEEMED ODD THAT YOU CONTINUED TO GET EVERYWHERE ON THE SURFACE!"</p><p>"*heh hahahahaha.bro. i love ya. " Sans laughs as he covers a hand over his face, he stares at his now blushing brother out from his fingers, "this is what worries ya? not the fact tha- ya know what? nevermind. we need to get to tori's place. there's no way we could be at ya place and driving to tori's when the mur- when that happened."</p><p>Papyrus stares at him, a smile beaming on his face. The happily he began to drive, he was completely normal- that humming returns. The whole thing was odd.</p><p> </p><p>That strange nagging feeling washes over him. Telling him something.</p><p>Sans watches his brother carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus's eyes began to glow in happiness. Which sent alarm bells bringing throughout Sans's skull. This small amount of LV should not change Papyrus this much. LV only causes slight changes, it was normally when a monster or human reached the next level that the change was noticeable. They should be scared filled with, confusion, anger and hate- Unless one was used to the LV entering them...</p><p>They pulled up in Toriel's driveway, she was already coming out to greet them, must of seeing them coming up.</p><p>"LADY TORIEL! HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND ME AND SANS COMING OVER!" Papyrus greets her with a bright beaming smile jumping out the car and giving her a big hug.</p><p>This should have made Sans relaxed but it didn't, normally those who are not overly familiar with gaining LV would not go near another monster for some time. And how that he thought about it, Papyrus had been healing him.</p><p>"Of course my dear, please come in and make yourself at home." Toriel says and starts coming over to see Sans when she notices that he had climbed out, shutting the door noisily, "how are you, my friend?"</p><p>"*been better. i'm tired though. like really tired." Sans told her, he could feel both her and Papyrus's eyes staring at him in worry, "ya mind if i take a quick nap."</p><p>"Of course! your old room is still as you left it." Toriel says smiling sadly at him, she leans down and gives him a friendly hug- he hugs her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. It was then he sees Papyrus glaring at Toriel's back with complete hate.</p><p> </p><p>Letting go he gave her a weak smile. Then he wanders into the house.</p><p>Sans makes his way up through the house, up the stairs and into the old bedroom he and Papyrus lived when they first reached the surface. It contained both of their belongings that they had in Snowdin.</p><p>As he began making his way over to his mattress, he was suddenly picked up and carried towards Papyrus's old racing car bed instead. With empty sockets, he turns in that hold and stares at his brother.</p><p>"BROTHER ONCE YOU HAVE WOKEN UP. YOU MUST EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME." Papyrus said as he folds the covers over then places Sans there, he took off the slippers and then removes his own boots, to which he follows up by joining his brother in bed; Papyrus then bring the covers up and over and snuggles up to him.</p><p>"*yeah sure. bro. i love ya." Sans says as he too snuggles up close, even though the strangeness overshadowed everything.</p><p> </p><p>Oh and the bloody dust murder. But Sans did not care much about that, his emotions were only towards Papyrus now, if not, he might sink into despair and insanity once more.</p><p> </p><p>"NYHE HEHEHEHEHE! AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVE HIS BROTHER!" Papyrus told him, rubbing their skulls together, "MORE THAN ANYTHING!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. We're Equal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus helped with dinner while Sans watched from the dining table- Toriel kept calling out puns one after the other, making Sans smirk and almost giggle insanely. Papyrus gave a sudden pun which had Sans rolling with surprised laughter.</p><p> </p><p>It will be not long before they would hear the news. Because someone with such a tight schedule could not go unnoticed for long.</p><p>Sans had seen MK and Frisk running in and out the house earlier, and MK's mother had come around, giving Sans and Papyrus a greeting. Sans had smiled back and given her a small wave. Papyrus had stared blankly at him for a moment, then went over and chatted cheerfully for a moment with both Toriel and MK's mother.</p><p>Sans frowns lightly. It had happened early morning. Or early to Sans. About eight-thirty o'clock, with them arriving at Toriel's at ten minutes past nine. It should take an hour and forty minutes to get from Papyrus and Mettaton's place to Toriel by car. They had spent the whole day lazing about. Making a point of getting noticed by everyone who came around or walked passed the house.</p><p>Papyrus seemed confused by his actions.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, they went upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sans now sat on the bed, his back leaning against the wall. Papyrus was laying between his legs, his skull buried into his jumper as he wraps his arms around his centre.</p><p>"*so... where should i begin?" Sans asks himself rather than Papyrus, he felt his brother's smile.</p><p>"AT THE BEGINNING SANS," Papyrus said firmly from his place, he had his eye sockets closed, just waiting for him to start.</p><p> </p><p>This caused him to grin and then he brings his hands over that lonely skull- no not lonely skull, because Papyrus was alive and well... it was Mettaton and Grillby that was dead.</p><p>"*well. this is gonna be a long tale." Sans told him gently stroking the skull, that red scarf his brother always wore tricked his mind into thinking he was still high on LV.</p><p>"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE. I AM LISTENING, BROTHER! I SHALL LISTEN TO THE END!" Papyrus declares, then hugging him tighter he tells him softly, "I AM HERE... AND NO PUNS..."</p><p> </p><p>"*welp. it begins when we were trapped in the underground." Sans starts, closing his sockets allowing him to take him further into darkness their room had fallen into- he never stopped stroking Papyrus's skull as he spoke, "frisk never freed us from barrier...<br/>     </p><p>         has it turns out. each human that fell had their own gift thanks to the seal. frisk's gift was scary. it allowed them to see things that were not meant to be seen.<br/>in seeing something. they got themselves another gift. from the first human that held.</p><p> <br/>       this gift was the power to go back in time at a chosen point. to save at a certain point. and to reset from the moment they fell if they wanted to do things over... this was how they made it out alive. even if they were killed many many times over. <br/>the first time they killed monsters. it was out of fear. and they didn't kill ya. so i let them be. if it meant them leaving quicker.</p><p><br/>     but for some reason. they reset. even after making it to safety. each time. they kept killing more and more. slowly. slowly. slowly. it was the whole underground. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. dust. everywhere dust.</p><p>      in the end. i started naming the routes. the different endings that happened. there are over a hundred different ending. the two main ones being. genocide route. and pacifist route. <br/>the pacifist is this one. the one where frisk frees us all. this has happened twenty times.<br/>the genocide route has happened four. hundred. times. </p><p><br/>i counted.</p><p>or tied to.</p><p>i didn't want to see ya died again papyrus. so i made a choice of my own.  </p><p><br/>i murdered everyone. before everyone could be murdered by them. <br/>i kept doing this over and over. just like them. before they could get stronger. i needed the lv. and the determination from the labs. all my hard work ended every time they resetted the world. <br/>i was forced to kill ya again. <br/>...<br/>how do the resets work? good question bro.</p><p><br/>think it as one of our vhs tapes. then can be rewind to the beginning. but which time the main actor can make a slight change in the script and the ending will be different.</p><p><br/>nah. don't know. hahahaha. </p><p><br/>what were we talking about again?</p><p><br/>reset? frisk? why?</p><p><br/>ok?</p><p>...</p><p><br/>for some reason, frisk stopped. or they claimed they was a puppet to the first human. i don't know if i believe them. but in the end. when they was about to kill me yet again. they stepped in. after that. they resetted and did a pacifist run. then promised me that it was the last time.</p><p><br/>of course, i love ya bro. </p><p><br/>i killed ya because i love ya. papyrus. you are my everything. i love ya to death. hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ...ha..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A hand came up a wiped away his tears, he never opened his socket, fearing that he would see the phantom Papyrus and this whole reset had been just a trick of his mind. That Frisk never stepped in and never resetted to give them a pacifist ending.</p><p>Sans sighs out when he feels a set of teeth brushing against his. He sometimes dreamt about doing this with Papyrus too. He did not know when he had fallen in love with his brother or if it had been laying under the surface the whole time, but when he realized he had laughed for days. Even during a whole run, making Frisk frown every time they met up, or monsters screaming as he near them with that laughter as he ended their lives.</p><p> </p><p>"...what was i saying." Sans asks taking the skull closer to him, rubbing his cheekbone against it's cheekbone, "after that. i promised myself that i would do anything to make sure you were happy. i would kill for ya if needed..."</p><p>"THEN WHY DID YOU PAIR OFF WITH GRILLBY!?" Papyrus's voice cut into his skull, forcing him to open his eye sockets and stare at his brother's smaller ones.</p><p>"*because ya always went with mettaton. ya always fell in love with him." Sans says gently, he smiles lovingly and let his hands run to the back of the skull, "it is always the same. but..."</p><p>"BUT?" Papyrus demands, holding him tight.</p><p>"*but ya never happy because ya thought i was unhappy. alone." Sans told him sadly, "ya never could seem to move happily with him. don't know why... why? why didn't ya just be happy? i wanted ya to have ya happy ending!"</p><p>"I LOVE YOU SANS! YOU KNOW THIS!" Papyrus snaps, he sat up and pulls Sans onto his lap, holding him in place so that they were sternum to sternum, "YOU ARE MY HAPPY ENDING!"</p><p>"*yeah. i know." Sans says smiling at him kindly, he then grins madly and held that skull between his hands, "but there's another thing i want to know from ya."</p><p>"WAIT! I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE RESETS!" Papyrus says quickly, he leans back taking one leg off the bed and then lifting Sans up higher on him, he wanders over to their old sofa that separated the two 'bedrooms' that was their room. Sitting down he places beside him Sans forcing the smaller to let go of his skull, and turns to him while holding hands, "HOW DO YOU KNOW? IS THERE ANY WAY TO TAKE ITEMS BACK WITH YOU OR FRISK?"</p><p>"*frisk can take items in their sub-space." Sans told him no use holding back now, he turns a little to glare at the door, while they were speaking quietly as they could, they were no way of knowing if Frisk had their ear to the door, "and has for me. i can place small items into machine i built. anything i fuse power with. will stay inside the lab even when a reset happens. </p><p><br/>        but it takes a lot of power and it takes a long time to cool down. so it is limited to use. i write notebooks. explaining everything in ... in detail and send it through each time it has cooled down. i actually ready for the next books. <br/>at first i didn't remember everything. only bits and pieces. through dreams too... until it began clearer and clearer..."</p><p>"YOUR NIGHTMARES! THOSE ARE MEMORIES!" Papyrus said in a sorrowful tone, he suddenly comes forward, taking Sans into a bone-crushing hug. After a minute, he pulls apart frowning deeply.</p><p>"*what's wrong bro?" Sans asks smiling, taking his skull into his hands again. Papyrus allowed this... he had always let him to this, which was an un-Sans like behaviour- or thought perhaps his brother had just gotten used, he started when they reached the surface.</p><p>"IF THE HUMAN FRISK RESETTED, I WILL NOT REMEMBER ANY OF THIS!" Papyrus growls out, his eyes flaring a bright orange with a hint of redness- which could be from Mettaton's EXP...</p><p>"*how about we write a letter to yaself?" Sans says smoothly, running his hands down the skull and to the neck... the neck which was there. He grins, "ya know. to hopefully let'ter ya know what's it all about."</p><p>Papyrus snorts loudly. And then with wide eyes, claps his hands over his jaws.</p><p>"BROTHER!" Papyrus yells, giving him an epic pout for catching him off guard, putting back he crosses his arms and turns away from him.</p><p>"*heh hehe hahahahaha! ya face bro!" Sans laughs loudly, he then leans over and hugs him, resting his skull against Papyrus's sternum- there were ribs there.</p><p>"WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO AN OUTSIDER? WOULD THEY ALSO BE RESETTED BACK TO THEIR PLACE?" Papyrus asks carefully, he brings his arms around and rests them on Sans's back, "BUT YES I SHALL WRITE A LETTER TO MYSELF! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD NOT BELIEVE! AND HOW DO I GET TO THIS LAB OF YOUR'S BROTHER?"</p><p>"*actually that's happened before. another sans showed up and stayed a while. when the reset happened he was taken back to his au. to his reset point." Sans told him before he held up a skeleton key and give him a quick wink, "and~ behind our old house. everything is still there. instruction on how it works is on the wall beside it. but it's in our language. so the kid never knew."</p><p><br/>"THANK YOU! OH! SANS! WHAT DID YOU WANT TO ASK ME?" Papyrus suddenly asks as he remembers Sans saying something of the kind earlier.</p><p>"*oh? oh! hahaha!" Sans laughs slowly pulling away from Papyrus until he was no longer in his space, the taller was looking at him in confusion, "who are ya?"</p><p>Papyrus froze, then tilts his skull in confusion.</p><p>"WHAT? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOUR AMAZING BROTHER!" Papyrus cries out giving him a pose, he then relaxes, smiling at him brightly. "BUT I GUESS YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!"</p><p>"*the same?" Sans asks grinning at him like mad, "in what way?"</p><p>A white bone went through Sans's sternum and into his soul- the older skeleton just stares down at it still grinning. He gazes back up that insane grin never leaving.</p><p>"I LOVE YOU TO DEATH DARLING!" Papyrus says happily with tears of joy running down his cheekbones, he leans over and gives a fake kiss to Sans as he turns to dust, "I FINALLY HAVE YOU! MY WONDERFUL SANS! COME FIND ME PLEASE!"</p><p> </p><p>Sans merely laughs and leans into that fake kiss, much to Papyrus's delight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Scented Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans gasps loudly, he was staring up at his old ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly sat up in bed glancing around the messy bedroom, almost dumbly as he tries to recall what just happened.</p><p>Papyrus -not his own- had killed him. The fact he was back here meant that Frisk had resetted.</p><p>Sans giggles and flops back down, he held his teeth tightly, not wanting to wake up the light sleeper in the next room...what if Papyrus had already been replaced?</p><p><br/><br/>Sans knew it would be another year before the fall of Frisk. So he had time to kill... he used to do it slowly, monsters knew others were going missing. They knew. They just could never pinpoint who it was and why they were doing it. He only ended the ones he loved when Frisk had fallen, so it wouldn't be that long before he saw them again.</p><p>Sans climbs off of his mattress and wanders across his obstacle course of a floor- he really did not know anymore why he kept it this way. But not wanting to break character, he left it as such.</p><p>His thoughts went to his brother, his real brother, who most likely had been killed sometime between now and the surface. The fact that the promise has been broken went that Frisk may not keep to it at all.</p><p>However, Sans had just spent six years on the surface. With this other Papyrus. When was the last time he was with his own brother? Truly been with his brother. And not the phantom one, which is the one he thinks he fell in love with and later the one he got to know on the surface.</p><p>With the consent genocides with Frisk, Sans had stepped back from being a brother to Papyrus, staying with him long enough not to raise any alarms. And he furthered himself more during his own genocides runs. Even with Frisk's promise he broke away from Papyrus from guilt more than anything.</p><p>Sans opens his door slowly, he gazes through the doorway. Taken one step out, he disappears and reappears beside Papyrus's racing car bed. The familiar red scarf was there but there was no sign of the battle body. Which made sense. It had not been made yet.</p><p>Sans stood for a long time, simply staring at his younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sans really did not care if he wakes up and saw him from this, just him staring down rather creepily at him. That thought made him giggle.</p><p>"*well. ya alive. so i don't have to worry. for now..." Sans told the sleeping Papyrus, he leans forward and ran a hand down the side of the other's skull, "good night. sleep tight. don't let the humans bite."</p><p>Sans suddenly looked around the room.</p><p>"*actually. maybe i should check for humans..." Sans said aloud, truly not caring anymore, "i hear they like to sneak under the beds and into monster's closets."</p><p>He bends down and looks under the bed.</p><p>"*no humans here." Sans says then turns to the closets, slowly and carefully he crept over to the closet- on opening it, he finds only clothes, "and none here. heh."</p><p>Sans turns towards the bed and walks over, not bothering to softly his steps now. He then continues to stare, almost willing the other to wake up. To tell him that he was the other Papyrus.</p><p>Sans frowns.</p><p>'*what happened to my papyrus?' Sans thinks in confusion, if the other was truly like him, then he must have dusted his brother.</p><p>"SANS? WHAT IS IT? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asks, he did not sound like he just was woken up so Sans guessed he had been awake the whole time or woken up sometime during his mad staring match.</p><p>"*nah bro. go back to sleep." Sans says grinning insanely down at him, he knew what he was doing, but he could not change his mindset that quickly.</p><p>"SANS. BROTHER. DID YOU HAVE A BAD DREAM?" Papyrus asks gently frowning lightly at him- and Sans loses his grin, he nods, making his brother smile at sadly at him, he lifts his covers up, "WANT TO SLEEP HERE TONIGHT? BUT JUST TONIGHT!"</p><p>"*thanks bro. ya the coolest!" Sans tells him with a loving smile, glowing his single eye in a peaceful manner- he climbs onto the bed and crawls down the length of his brother, at his feet he turns around and crawls back up and flops beside the taller one.</p><p>"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" Papyrus asks trying to sound annoyed but Sans could tell he was trying not to laugh at his actions.</p><p>"*yes it is bro. yes it is." Sans says in a serious tone, then grins, "ya should know i got to hide completely. since i'm going deep undercover and all."</p><p>Sans grins boldly when he hears Papyrus's surprised 'nyeh' laughter. Sans closes his socket and was asleep before he knew it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Blinking he runs a hand over the place his brother should be. Sitting up quickly, he looks around. The artificial light was coming through the gaps of the curtains. It was morning.</p><p>Jumping out of bed it vanishes, only to be in his own bedroom. Grabbing jacket he puts it on, he had slept in his clothes last night which was nothing new; and then shoves his feet into a pair of trainers nearby. Which would be odd, since he normally would wear slippers. He hopes no one notices his little slip-up.</p><p>Sans hurries across his room, quickly goes over the landing and almost runs down the stairs.</p><p>"SANS! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?" Papyrus's voice screams from the kitchen- he rushes through the living room and glances through the archway where the kitchen was and waves at his brother.</p><p>"*going out bro. see ya later." Sans calls out, he spun around and opens the front door.</p><p>He vanishes as he left and came to be outside his lab door, just because he could not be bothered to walk around the house.</p><p>"*i'm using a lot of magic today..." Sans says as he unlocks the door, grateful that it did not reset along with Papyrus... the other one.</p><p> </p><p>On opening the door he goes inside and shut it quickly. Relocking the thing he put the sky back into his sub-space and goes down the steps that lead deeper underground- on reading the bottom he finds the light switch and flooded the room with bright lights.</p><p>Sans went right for his machine, he glances around to see what changed in the room. On seeing nothing first time, he goes into the other room, where he kept all his notebooks... which had changed- then were now in neat rows on shelves that he knew he never installed.</p><p>Walking forward he ran a hand over the shelf. How much time passed after his death for Papyrus to do all of this?</p><p>Going to the end of the row, he noticed notebooks he was meant to send through the machine before his death- how the time he spent on the surface with this Papyrus.</p><p>Which was a stupid mix of everyday day and him wishing he was that Papyrus's mate...Papyrus had put them through his machine though... he must have read them.</p><p> </p><p>Sans moans loudly as a chill runs through him, his eye glowed with embarrassment.</p><p>Suddenly he sees something new. Another set of books. Thicker than his plain blue notebooks and were in different colours- taking hold of it he pulls it out and an envelope falls to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Sans left the book in favour of the letter. It was addressed to him- and underneath it told him 'DO NOT READ MY BOOKS!' and 'I AM SERIOUSLY SANS! READ AND DIE! &lt;3'</p><p> </p><p>Sans giggles. Insanity crawling at the corner of his mind once more, he had spent so long trying to fight it, fight the time he had killed again and again. But it was brewing within him now...</p><p>"*i need to leave my au." Sans told himself firmly, closing his eyes, "if i really love my brother papyrus. then i really really need to leave and never come back. and find my new papyrus. my papyrus.mypapyrusmypapyrusmypapyrus. my mate. my -future- mate."</p><p>Sans shook his skull, his mind pulling away from those thoughts. He needed to be in his right mind if he was going to set things up. And he knew this how to find his papyrus, his future mate.</p><p>There was a Sans that catalogs the different AUs. Known as Log Sans. However he was almost impossible to get to, living on the edge between the AUs, passed Error Sans's Anti-Void; This Log Sans logged and numbered the different AUs- Noted which Sans or Papyrus went to different AUs for visits; even though a reset had happened- Noted which ones had forgotten, which remembered, which knew of him, which knew nothing of him... so this Log Sans should already know that he wanted to meet him and find which Papyrus had come to his AU.</p><p>Sans blinks. He was a Dust Sans without any LV or DT. It was going to be hard getting Error's attention as it was... his memories of Error were a little mucked up, he wonders if the glitch would even remember him- at the moment his outwards appearance was that of a normal Classic Sans. </p><p> </p><p>No. He remembers a way to get there. Error had given them all away.</p><p> </p><p>Sans held the letter in his hand, he tries to remember just when he bends down and picked the thing up- then carefully he wore open the seal, a lot of paper was inside, so he knew his mate had made a sub-pocket inside... which took a lot of skill and magic to do.</p><p>His future mate had impressive abilities.</p><p>As he unfolded the paper and smelt an old and familiar scent flowing off of it.</p><p>Bringing it up to his face, he breathes in deeply, taking in that scent.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Dust and Blood.</p><p> </p><p>It caused him to shiver.</p><p> </p><p>The bloodlust that was still deep deep deep down washed over his soul. The little DT he had there was singing out for more, growing stronger.</p><p>Closing his eyes he could see his brother's pleading features, the tears and confusion there- the last smile he giving him right before he took his life for the hundredth time.</p><p>Sans screamed. And screamed and screamed. Those screamed soon turns to laughter.</p><p>It filled the room and echoed throughout.</p><p>Red eyes flickered behind the closed eye sockets.</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinks.</p><p> </p><p>And slowly he unfolded himself on his place of the floor- his red eyelights study the room he was in, causing him to giggle for some reason, he then picks himself up slightly and crawls to the wall, where he leans his back against it and bring up the paper to have a read.</p><p>A soft gently kind loving smile appears on his eternal grin, his red eyelights dim and change back to white...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Two Dreamers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ TO MY DEAREST SANS,</p><p><br/>YOU WILL NEVER KNOW JUST HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME! I HAVE LOVED MY OWN SANS SINCE WE REACHED THE SURFACE OF OUR WORLD. HOWEVER, MY OWN BROTHER LOVED THE HUMAN FRISK! I TRIED EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE MY BROTHER FALL FOR ME! NOTHING I DID WORK. I NEVER GOT MY HAPPY ENDING WITH HIM.</p><p>I LEARNED ABOUT AUS THROUGH ANOTHER SANS THAT VISITED US. THOUGH NOT ANYTHING ABOUT THE THINGS YOU CALL RESETS. SO I KILLED SANS. I KILLED FRISK. I KILLED EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME 'NO' TO LOVING SANS.</p><p>AND I THOUGHT I WOULD FIND ANOTHER SANS! JUST LIKE MY OWN! BUT WE WAS BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND! I THOUGHT! IF I CAN MAKE THIS ONE LOVE ME BEFORE FRISK COMES! THEN HE WOULD BE MY SANS!</p><p>BUT BEFORE I COULD DO ANYTHING! THE OTHER SANS KNEW OF I WAS THERE! AND MANAGED TO BATTLE ME OUT OF THE AU AND BAR ME FROM THAT WORLD. THIS HAPPENED AGAIN AND AGAIN! UNTIL I FOUND YOUR WORLD!<br/><br/>(BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT! IF THESE SANS HAD RESETS! THEN I MIGHT HAVE ALREADY BEEN THERE AND THEY KNEW WHAT I WAS COMING TO DO! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MY SANS CAN LOVE THE FRISK OF OUR WORLD IF THEY HAD DONE ALL THESE THINGS TO HIM!)</p><p>I TRIED MY HARDEST WITH YOU! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! UNTIL I COULD FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOU MINE!</p><p>I OVERHEARD YOU SPEAKING WITH YOUR FRISK SANS! NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE JUST HOW HAPPY I WAS TO KNOW THAT YOU HAD TAKEN CARE OF GRILLBY YOURSELF! THAT YOU LOVED ME! THAT YOU ARE JUST LIKE ME! MY SOUL LEAPED WITH JOY!</p><p>I JUST NEEDED THAT ROBOT OUT OF THE WAY! THEN WE COULD BE TOGETHER! I LOVED HOW YOU CLEANED UP THE MESS I MADE! HOW YOU FRAMED THE HUMANS! IT MADE ME WANT TO CRY WITH JOY JUST HOW FAR YOU WOULD GO FOR ME!</p><p>SANS! MY WONDERFUL DUSTY SANS!</p><p>NO DOUBT I HAVE BEEN RESETTED BACK TO MY WORLD! WHERE MY OWN SANS IS TRYING TO CURE ME OR SOMETHING... IT MAKES A LOT OF SENSE WITH THE STRANGE ACTIONS HE AND FRISK TOOK! THEY KNEW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! THEY ARE WAITING FOR ME! THEY WANT TO HELP ME! BUT I DO NOT WISH FOR HELP! I WISH FOR YOU! WE ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!</p><p>PLEASE, MY LOVE! MY MATE! MY TRUE SANS! COME FIND ME! AND LET US HAVE OUR HAPPY ENDING TOGETHER!</p><p>YOURS FOREVER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHO LOVES YOU WITH ALL HIS HEART, SOUL, BODY AND MIND }</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sans grins at a letter- then glances at the letter he just finished writing. He had rewritten it many times until he felt it was right</p><p>Sans had two real choices. First- Wait for the Papyrus to come back to him- it seemed he was going to the same few AUs again and again, they had to ban him each new time, so maybe he could pick up on this and find him that way.</p><p> </p><p>'*heh. must be just another landmark on their weird life calendar.' Sans thinks with a laugh, he hums lightly to himself, the same tune he remembers Papyrus humming.</p><p>The second was to go to him in his own AU. And that what he seems Papyrus wanted him to do.</p><p>It was a reset, so he had a year at the most, to find this Papyrus since he did not know just when he replaced his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"*we'll have our happy ending papyrus," Sans says grinning like mad.</p><p>Standing he vanishes from his lab and came to be standing in his living room. He could hear chatter in the kitchen- glancing at the clock, he could see it was nighttime, meaning he had been down in his lab that whole day.</p><p>"SANS!" His brother's voice calls out, turning he sees the teary-eyed Papyrus standing outside the kitchen, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU HAVE GONE FOR THREE DAYS!"</p><p>"*huh?" Sans says out dully, his eye socket going empty, "three days?"</p><p>"YES THREE DAYS!" Papyrus shouts, he darts towards him and brings him into a tight hug, "BROTHER! I WAS SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DUST!"</p><p> </p><p>Sans giggles in the hold, "*i am dust." he mumbles, then he began laughing in hysterics; he felt the arms loosen and his brother searching his features, but he could not stop.</p><p>Sans blinks back the tears that fell, he rubs his sockets. they were sitting on the sofa, Papyrus was gently rocking him, singing softly to him... but not humming that song he knew his mate Papyrus loved.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, he hugs his brother back- when Frisk comes, his brother would go to the surface and fall in love with Mettaton all over again... but now he had a mate. One that was like him.</p><p> </p><p>"*papyrus. ya know i love ya right?" Sans tells his brother, making the other look at him sharply, there was a sad smile on his jaws and Sans just knew that this was his brother and not that other Papyrus he was already thinking of as his mate, "if anything ever happens to me. i want ya to go live with undyne. k?"</p><p>"BROTHER! NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! WITH SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I BEING YOUR BROTHER, HOW CAN IT?!" Papyrus says trying to sound bright and cheerful, but he could see the worry in his eyes and hear it in his voice.</p><p>"*promise me." Sans asks firmly, he took hold of Papyrus's skull and forces him to stare into his socket- the discomfort was clear at the closest, they were almost jaw to jaw "ya have to promise me."</p><p>"- I PROMISE YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus, at last, says after a moment, he pulls back first, "BUT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! YOU NEED NOT TO WORRY!"</p><p>"*ya have no idea just how wrong ya are bro." Sans says darkly, he grips onto Papyrus's skull keeping him still, "i'm more worried about what'll happen to ya."</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus never moved, while looking scared there was also a level of trust shinning through- that same trust that had been there will he dusted him so many times over.</p><p>Sans lets go and climbs off Papyrus's lap. He stood there for a moment and shoves his left hand into his pocket; then took it back out, he pulls out a letter he had written after he had read through Papyrus's letter.</p><p>"*i've another thing i want ya to promise me." Sans says as he turns around to see his brother silently staring at him, trying so hard to keep that smile on his jaws, "bro. when the human comes. give them this letter."</p><p>"BROTHER! YOU CAN GIVE IT TO THEM YOURSELF! AFTER I CAPTURE THEM OF COURSE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus told him firmly, leaning forward he glances at the letter and then back at Sans, "WHATEVER IS THE MATTER! WE CAN WORK IT OUT! WE ARE BROTHERS! THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN NOT DO ONCE HE PUT OUR MINDS TO IT!"</p><p>"*oh bro. ya such a-" Sans hums out grinning madly while shaking his skull, "i'm not even gonna try and reason with ya this time. i've given up on ya."</p><p>Papyrus's whole expression fell, tears began to form on the corners of his sockets.</p><p> </p><p>"*bro. don't give me those tears. if ya really meant it. ya should've listened to me a long time ago. but no. no longer. how many times i told ya the human was bad. ya never listened. now it's to late." Sans growls out, his eyelight flicker between white and red.</p><p>"YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT ANY HUMAN!" Papyrus snaps back, he was glaring at him hard, it was not to same glare as the other Papyrus.</p><p>"*'cause ya forget." Sans told him simply, he holds out the letter, "it's magic ink. ya won't be able to read. only them."<br/><br/>Sans gathers his magic, feeling the air change Papyrus jumps to his feet and Sans vanishes from his sight.</p><p>"BROTHER. SANS.PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! WHATEVER IT IS! LET US WORK TOGETHER!" Papyrus screams out to the empty, trying to plead one last time.</p><p> </p><p>But no one came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wedding Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"*hiya bud." Sans greets the glitch, who turns on his beanie bag and groan at the sight of him.</p><p>"*I T<em>h</em>o<span class="u">u</span>g<strong>hT Y</strong><strong>o</strong><span class="u">u </span><em>d<span class="u">i</span>e</em><strike>d</strike>." Error told him, looking him up and down; he knew who this was, "<strong>n -n<em>i</em>Ght-Mm<em>Mm</em>-m<span class="u">a</span>rE</strong> F<strong>o</strong><em>u</em>nD <strong>a</strong> <strong>nE</strong>w <strike><em>d</em>Ust</strike> s<strike>s</strike><span class="u">S</span>S<strong>a</strong><em>n</em>s af-<span class="u">af<strong>T</strong></span>er Y<em>A</em> H<span class="u">a</span><strike>d</strike> tH<span class="u">a</span><strong>t lll</strong>L<em>L</em>a<span class="u">s</span>t R <strike>es</strike><span class="u">e</span>t^ <span class="u"><strong><em>no</em> P</strong></span><strong>o</strong>iNt <strong>y</strong>a Y<em>a Y</em>a <strike>bE</strike>i<em>n</em>G<span class="u"> he</span>r<em>e</em>."</p><p>"*i need ya help error." Sans says bluntly, "i want my lv and dt back and i need to be able to travel to log's place."</p><p>"*L<em>o</em><strong>G</strong><strike><span class="u">%</span></strike>" Error spat out the name like he had mentioned Ink Sans, "T<em>ha</em>t <em>hiD</em><strong>d</strong>eN g<strong>G</strong>Ll<span class="u">-</span>g<em>l</em>-<span class="u">gl</span>-gl<strike><span class="u">it<em>c</em></span></strike>h<strike>@</strike> <em>H</em>e <span class="u">hH</span><em>haS</em> <strong>B</strong><strike>ee</strike><em>n</em> m<strike>Mm</strike><strong>M</strong>M<strike>=</strike>M<em>o</em>v<em>i</em>n<strong>g</strong> <em>A</em> <em>l</em>oT <em>la</em><strong>te</strong>-lAt<strong><em>eL</em></strong>y'<strong> m</strong>u<span class="u"><strike>st</strike></span> Be<strike> Get<em>ti</em>ng</strike> <strong>b</strong>O<span class="u">r<em>e</em></span><em>d</em>. aT LA<em>st!</em>"</p><p>"*can ya help me? for old time's sake?" Sans asks with a mad grin, on seeing this look Error snorts.</p><p><em>"*</em>f<strong>ff</strong>fF<em>IN</em>e<em>.</em> i c<em>o</em><strong>ul<em>d</em></strong> <em><b>UsE</b></em> s<span class="u">O</span>-<em>SoM</em>e H<em>El</em><strong>p</strong> wIt<strong>H</strong>H <strike><span class="u"><em>a</em></span></strike> <em>coCO</em>Co-<strong>co</strong>uP<span class="u">le</span> Of S<span class="u">Ss</span>Ssw<strike>ap</strike> aU<span class="u">s!</span> ThEy <strike>Ha<strong><em>v</em></strong>e</strike> b<em>-b</em>e-<span class="u">be</span>-<strong>be</strong>eN gR<em>o</em>W<em>i</em>nG IN n<span class="u">U</span>M-<strong>b</strong>er <em><strong>and</strong></em> iTS bE<em>e</em>n H<em>Ar</em>d K<strong>eE</strong>E<strong><em><span class="u">e</span></em></strong><em><span class="u">pp</span></em>i<strong>ng</strong> T<strong>H</strong>E<em><span class="u">EEEE</span></em>EM<em><span class="u"> BB</span></em>B<strong>BA</strong>AAc<span class="u">c</span><strong>K</strong>K." Error said with a heavy glitch-filled sigh, "<strong>but</strong> FIr<em><span class="u">S</span></em>t<strong>.</strong> YA H<strike><span class="u">aa</span></strike><strong>-H</strong>a<span class="u"><em>a</em></span>-<em>H</em>a<strong>av</strong>e<strike> to</strike> <em>co-co-coMe <strong>W</strong></em><strong>iTh</strong> M<em>e</em> T<span class="u">o</span><strong> a</strong> w<em>e</em>dDi<span class="u">nG# THat's </span> St<em>Ar</em>T<strong>in</strong>G <span class="u">S<strong>O</strong>On</span> I'<strong>m</strong> Ma<strike><span class="u">i</span></strike>D oF<em> h0-ho</em>-h0-<strong>no</strong>UR..."</p><p>"*that was random!" Sans says with an insane laugh- of all the things he thought Error would have to ask of him, a wedding was not one of them, "who's getting wed?"</p><p>"*A-<strong>a</strong> Aaa <em>A</em> <strong>f</strong>Ew <em>ot</em>hEr s<strong>AnS</strong>Es <strong>Hav</strong><em>E jO</em>iN-NEd <span class="u">siNc<em>e</em></span> <strong>y</strong>a le-LE-l<em>e</em>Ft." Error tells him, leaning back, "- Go-gO-g<em>o</em>tT<strong>e</strong>n  V<span class="u">v</span>-V<em>ery</em> NO<em><strong>is</strong></em>y <strong>O</strong>Ver AT <strong><strike>ni</strike>ghTmARe</strong>'s <strong>m</strong><em>an</em>oR. <em>a</em> <span class="u">CO</span>0co-COu<span class="u">p</span>lE <em><strong>of</strong> </em>tHE<strong>m</strong> <em><span class="u">haVe</span> MA<strike>T</strike></em><strike>e</strike>s <strong>witH</strong> THe<strong>m</strong>.thE <em>oNE</em> GetT<span class="u">IN</span>g Mar_RR-R<em><strong>rrie</strong></em>d Is a U<em>N</em>der<span class="u">sw</span>ap SanS. L<span class="u">i<em>K</em>e</span> b<strong>lu</strong>e<em><span class="u">be</span></em>r<span class="u">ry.</span> tHEy <strong>cAll</strong> Hiii_Im <em>yan_b<strong>lu</strong>e</em>.^_<strong>ca</strong>uSe <strong>hE</strong>)s a <em>yanD</em><strong><em>er</em></strong>e <strong>blue</strong><strike>bERry~</strike>"</p><p>"*i think i've heard of a yandere before." The former Dust Sans says with a deep frown, "what's that again?"</p><p>"*<strong>A-A-A</strong> <em>comP</em>leTe_ IN<em>sanE</em> cHaRA<em><span class="u">ct</span></em>er. <em>one</em> <em>whO*</em>s <strong>L</strong><strike>O</strike><strong>v</strong><span class="u"><strike>e</strike></span> <strike><em><span class="u">one </span></em></strike><em><span class="u">YAA</span></em> DO<span class="u">n~</span><em>t</em> WA<em><strong>nt</strong></em> TO mEEt. <em>un-UN<strike>_</strike></em><strike>l</strike>ess Ya wANt <strike>T</strike>O T<strike>O</strike><em> TO</em> M<em><span class="u">ee</span></em>t <strong>a</strong> PaI<span class="u"><em>Nful</em></span> dE<strong>a</strong><em><span class="u">Th</span></em> bY <em><strike>TH</strike></em>E yAnD<strike>er</strike>e*<strike>s</strike> <span class="u">h-a</span>N<strong>D</strong>S." Error told him standing him, he began to play with his menu, "IT-<strike>it -it</strike> C<strong>Om</strong>eS FRfr-FR<em>om</em> tHe <strike>aniME</strike> LA<strong>N</strong>g<em>ua</em>g<strong>e_</strong>  D<span class="u">on'</span>t aA<span class="u">aassK</span> <span class="u">M</span>E  wHAT<strike><strong> it</strong></strike> <em>me</em>anSSs... <em>i'm</em> <strong>LEa</strong>rNi<em>n</em>g SPanisH^"</p><p>"*so this yanblue is getting married to who?" Sans asks he turns when he thinks he sees something black move through the world of white- there was nothing there.</p><p>"*a sWa<em>p</em> pAp<em>yRUs</em> Th-t<strong>ha</strong>t<span class="u">'s</span> <em>nO</em>T hI<strong>s</strong> <em>OWn</em>." Error answers as he presses on his menu and equips some new clothes. A black, red and blue patchwork suit. His blue scarf still was wrapped around his shoulders, "<em>it_It</em>_IT SE<strong>e</strong>m<span class="u">s</span> He WE<span class="u">nt</span> t0 dIFf_e<strong><em>renT</em></strong> a<em>U</em>s* K<span class="u"><em>IIiLL__</em></span>K<em>ill<strong>lin</strong>g</em> that <strong>w</strong>o<span class="u"><em>R</em></span>Ld's sA<em><span class="u">N</span></em>S A<span class="u">nd</span> t<strong>a-</strong>TA<span class="u">kinG</span> OV<span class="u"><strike>er</strike></span>. <span class="u">whe</span>n <strong>niGhTma<em>RE</em></strong><em> F</em><strong><em>ouND</em></strong> HI<em>M'</em> tHE<strong><span class="u">n</span></strong> <em><span class="u">AF-AFT</span></em>-<em>afte</em><strong>r </strong><em>h</em>e j<span class="u"><strike>oin</strike></span>eD <strong>HE</strong> STil<em>l</em> lE<strong>t</strong> h<em><span class="u">im</span></em><strong> d</strong>O <em><strong>th</strong></em>-<em><span class="u">tha</span></em>t. w<em>it</em><strong>hout</strong> l<strong><em>et</em></strong>tInG ME <em>de<strong>st</strong></em><strong>r</strong>Oy <strong>thA</strong>t wo<em>RL</em>D lEa<strike><span class="u">vin</span></strike>g t<em>h</em>E s<em>ur</em>vi<strong>vORs</strong> IN DEs<em><span class="u"><strike>pai</strike></span></em>r A-A<em>n</em>d noT let-T<strong>ti</strong>ng Th<strong>e ch</strong><span class="u"><em>AR</em></span>A<span class="u"> t</span>HE <em>re</em>_S<strong>E</strong>T."</p><p>"*wait! how can a swap chara  not reset?" Sans asks quickly, he thought it was impossible- AND that story sounded familiar... that was with his future mate had done!</p><p>"*I^VE  b<em>ee</em><strong>n</strong> pLA<em>yIN</em>g <em>WITH th</em>e c<em>o</em><strong>d</strong>e<em>s</em>." Error says with a grin, he pulls a short green and red string from his carpal bone, <strong>"</strong>w<em>RA</em>p tT<em>Is</em> <em>AR_AR_AR-arOU</em><strong>n</strong>d a frisk o<span class="u">r </span>chaRaa's S<em>OU</em>L A<strong>nd</strong> t<strike>HE</strike>y cAn@<em>t</em> r<strike>es</strike>ET. EV<span class="u">e</span>r."</p><p>"*i want it!" Sans almost screams, staring at the string in a daze, "what can i do for ya to give that to me?!"</p><p>"*<strong>he</strong>H hEh<strong>EH</strong><em><strong>E</strong>H</em>Eehe hELp <em><strike>me</strike></em> WI<strong>th</strong> mOrE SWa<em><span class="u">ps</span></em>. <em><span class="u"><strike>or</strike></span></em> an<span class="u"><strike>y</strike></span> s<strong><em>wa</em></strong>ps i <strong>ne</strong>_e<span class="u">d</span> fRO<strong>m</strong> <em>nOw</em> <strong>alL</strong>. <strong>nIGhtm<em>arE</em></strong> hAS <strong><em>his</em></strong> BO<em>y</em>s ssoo<strong> bU</strong>sy thAT i<strong> c</strong>an't AL<em>Wa</em>ys <span class="u">cal</span>l<strong> f</strong>or<strong><strike><em> helP</em></strike></strong>." Error told him with a bold grin, swinging the string back and fore, "what do ya say?"</p><p>"*i'll do it!" Sans cries out, holding his hand to take the string but Error pulls it out of reach. The former Dust gives him a deadly glare.</p><p>"*<strike><em>HELP</em> <strong>me</strong></strike> <strong>fir</strong><span class="u">s</span>t. WI<em>th</em> tHIs weDD<em>In</em>g. TH<strong>E</strong>n i'll <span class="u">TEll</span><em> yA</em> MO<em><span class="u">re</span></em> o<em>f</em> tHE <span class="u"><strike>term</strike></span>sTO <span class="u"><strong> tHis</strong></span> <em><strong>prO</strong></em><strong>mi</strong><em><strong>Se</strong></em>." Error said, placing the spring into his pocket, "... F<em>O</em>R s<strong>T</strong>aR<strong>te</strong><span class="u"><em>e</em>r</span> <em>w</em>e h<em><span class="u">av</span></em>e <span class="u">To</span> <strong>gE</strong>T sO<em>_m</em>e<span class="u"><strike> LV</strike></span> iN<em>To</em> Ya, YA n<em><strong>o</strong></em>O <strong>go</strong><em>od</em> fOR <strong>mE if YAA All C</strong>la<em>ss</em>ic aNd ___ st<em><span class="u">u</span></em>fFF"</p><p>Sans nods at this. His thoughts racing back to all the things he now had to do. Suddenly there was behind Error Sans. And he almost screamed at the sight of the monster.</p><p>Instead, he let his mind go as he took in the creature.</p><p>It was a skeleton. A dark grey skeleton that was so tall it had to stand on it's hands to support itself, it's long legs were bent with it's knees higher than the pelvis- it's spine was twisted and curved, it's rib cage had black springs running in and out with some hanging, it skull was bent upright, so if it was standing, it would be completely be looking upwards but because it was on it's hands and feet, it was facing the right way for them- it's lower jaw was almost unseen, it was pushed down, touching the long neck.</p><p>Sans blinks. He's highly intelligent mind drink in the image and gives him the facts. One, it was female, due to the lack of floating ribs. Two, it was a child, the beautifully crafted jumper it had on was pink with a blue stripe and a pink pretty skirt on. Three, there was dark blue tear marks running down it's cheekbones and some blue springs hanging down- so it was connected to Error. Four, the shape of it's skull looked close to being a Papyrus.</p><p>"*er..guess i have missed a lot." Sans says after a second to take all this in, "ya didn't tell me ya had a daughter error. hiya girl."</p><p>The dark skeleton's eyes glow happily as it ducks her skull behind the black one.</p><p>"*<strike><strong>ugh</strong></strike>. DoN't A<strong>S</strong>K. <strong><em>he</em></strong>r n<em>a</em>mE is GaN<em>ache</em>." Error said trying to sound angry but it came out almost fondly, then goes on to tell him anyway, "SH<em>e</em> iS <span class="u">MIn</span>e <em>AN</em>d <strong>th_a</strong>t <strong>horr</strong><em>or</em>-TaLe PA<strong>p</strong>YruS's <strike>BRAT</strike><em><span class="u">LiNG</span></em>. wA<em>S</em> YA<em> heR</em>e <strong>w</strong><em>hen</em> <span class="u"><strong>hoRRor</strong></span> SaN<span class="u">S</span> tOld <em>me</em> tHAt hIS <strike>bR</strike><span class="u"><em>OThe</em></span>r HaS A CR<em>us</em>h On me<strong>?</strong> hE GOt Me DR<span class="u">unK</span> <em>a_A</em>nd  W<em>E</em> hAd <span class="u"><em><strong>a</strong></em></span> ONe niGHt <span class="u">s<strike>t</strike>a</span>n<strike>d</strike>. MuCh tO<span class="u"> th_Th_thAt</span> pAP<strong>yr</strong>u<span class="u">s's</span> <span class="u">D</span>E<strike>Ll</strike><span class="u">L_lig</span>HT."</p><p>"*no. don't think i was here then..." Sans says with a grin, he looks over at the young skeleton that was already twice the size of her father and no doubt get bigger the older she got- she was trying to hide before his form but doing such a poor job it made him laugh, "nice to meet ya ganache? that's not a font."</p><p>"*NO. She hAS i<em>nh<strong>eri</strong></em><strong>te</strong>d ThE <em>hor</em>rOrs <strong>IN</strong>s<em>a</em>n<span class="u">E</span> hUN_<span class="u">gry</span>. So is ALways EA<span class="u">ti</span>ng Be<strike><em>f</em></strike><strong>OR</strong>e She<strike> sPok</strike>E and<em> Got</em> HER <span class="u">Fo</span>nT." Error said with an odd sense of pride showing through, "sHE<em> can</em> trAveL THR<em>oug</em>h tHE <strong>A</strong>US at WI_WIILL aNd <em><strong>EAts</strong></em> oUt T<em>h</em>e h<strong><em>umAN</em></strong> POP<em>u<strong>l</strong></em><strong>a</strong>TIOn. le<span class="u"><strong>aviNG </strong></span>t<span class="u"><em>he</em> </span>m<em>onsTS</em>rs BE_hiN<em><span class="u">d</span></em>. iT;s <em>so</em>_ <span class="u">fu</span>n_FUNny!"</p><p>"*daddy!" Ganache squeaks from behind him.</p><p>"*aww. what a cutie!" Sans says without mockery, "about this wedding. i ain't got anything to wear... is it alright if i go like this?"</p><p>"*SU<em>RE</em>. I dON't th<strike><em><span class="u">INK</span></em></strike> anYO<em><strong>ne</strong></em> <em>wil</em>l <em>c</em>ARe." Error says as he turns and makes a glitchy portal, "cOM<strong>e</strong> <strike><span class="u">on</span></strike>. <strike><strong>yan</strong></strike><em>blue</em> WA<strike>nts</strike> <span class="u">me</span> tO <strike><strong>HELP</strong></strike> WiTh FL<span class="u">ow</span>ers Or s<span class="u">oME</span>ThI<strong>N</strong>g. g<strong>ana</strong>c<span class="u">he</span> IS  THe FL-FL-FL<span class="u"><strike>owe</strike></span>r G<strike><em>ir</em></strike>l."</p><p>"*alright." Sans mumbles in a lazy manner, he wanders over to the portal and gestured to the young skeleton, "ladies first."</p><p>Ganache beams at him, and he could see more and more of Papyrus in her the longer he looked. She hurries through, eyes glowing in joy and excitement.</p><p>"*t<em>h</em>a<span class="u">nk</span>s <strong>olD</strong> d<span class="u"><strong>u</strong>s</span>t<strong>y</strong>." Error mutters as he pushes him through lightly. Sans almost fell but caught himself. He sees Ganache waiting for him, staring at him, one hand had come off the ground and with curled long fingers she covers her mouth.</p><p>"*well. fancy meeting ya here." Sans greets her with a lazy smile, he turns and sees a swap Sans wearing a wedding suit, "and ya must be the groom. yanblue. error invited me."</p><p>"*OH! ERROR HAS A DATE!" The swap blue known as Yanblue cries out joyfully, he turns to the larger skeleton, "I WISH I KNOWN SOONER! WE HAVE JUST FINISHED MARKING THE SEATING FOR EVERYONE!!"</p><p>"*that's fine. i don't mind sitting wherever." Sans told him with a small smile, he felt Error appear behind him.</p><p>"*NONSENSE! I WILL FIND A WAY TO MOVE YOU TOO TOGETHER!" Yanblue cries out, a look of determination appearing on his features.</p><p>"*it's fine. ya busy. and i don't want ya to focus on me when this should be about ya and ya mate." Sans told him, wanting the attention off of him.</p><p>"WHY THANK YOU! YOU ARE VERY KIND!" Yanblue says joyfully if Error had not mentioned his past, he would have thought him to be a normal swap Sans...only this one had a slight look of insanity he knew well, "WHICH SANS ARE YOU? YOU LOOK LIKE A CLASSIC!"</p><p>"*i'm actually a dust. my world just got resetted. i worked with nightmare ages ago. but stopped." Sans told him, he looks around the fancy-looking room, it seemed like a hotel room.</p><p>"A DUST SANS! WE ALREADY HAVE A DUST SANS HERE!" Yanblue says frowning deeply, "WHAT SHOULD WE CALL YOU?"</p><p>"*old dust?" Sans offered with a shrug, "dusty? i don't know."</p><p>"*L<em>ET</em>*s J_uSt <em>ca</em>ll h<span class="u">im</span> <em><span class="u">du<strong>st</strong>y</span></em>. o<strong>ld d</strong>ust i<span class="u">s t</span>oo loNNG." Error said with a grin, making Sans snort. The names were about the same size.</p><p>"OKAY DUSTY! WHY NOT GO DOWN TO MEET AND GREET THE OTHER GUEST WHILE WE GET TO WORK!" Yanblue says with a pose, making Error moan and snap his hand over his sockets.</p><p>"*k." Sans says moving quickly, knowing that his new boss might ask him for help too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Gentle Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans pulls his hood over his skull, his right eye was ablaze with red while the left was red and his normal blue in the centre of that- his LV had risen quickly with Error's help.</p><p>He had basically done what his future mate and Yanblue has done. Disguised as their counterpart and slowly killed off that AU.</p><p>He was still wearing the swap Sans's clothes under his hooded jacket.</p><p>There was no one left, the whole underground had been emptied.</p><p> </p><p>"*just like old times!" Sans says with a laugh, he turns around and searches the area for his phantom Papyrus. For some reason, he never showed up.</p><p>Sans grin, bringing up his right arm he stares at his wrist. There was a black, blue, green and red woven friendship band given to him by Ganache, made from her's and her father's strings. He made for easy portals without the use of his machine, also Ganache's portal was better to travel by since they did not announce his presence like Error's ones sometimes did.</p><p>Ganache was such a gentle soul. However her unending hungry left her to be forced to eat and eat. While she could not kill other monsters, she viewed humans as nothing more than cattle that were good for eating.</p><p> </p><p>Sans raises his other hand, in it was a human soul. The swap Chara's soul. It was wrapped in a blue pre-made string that Error formed, so even if he was not with him, he could still bring back the soul and end the world.</p><p>How it was given to him was in a small ball, he could pull on the loose end of the spring that stuck out and it would open in a sphere of woven strings- were was open a little opening where he could shove the soul into and one inside, he would pull the ending again and it would instantly tighten.</p><p> </p><p>Sans pulls the string and a portal opens, walking through he pulls another string and the roaring of the AU behind him started. Then he was greeted by a yelling Error Sans and a laughing Dust Sans, the portal shuts down. Raising a brow bone, he watches them silently. Above the Dust Sans's head, he thought he saw a skull just for a moment. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Something's Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans lost count of how many AU he had taken out for Error.</p><p>Sans felt the moment his soul broke. It was a powerful tug that caused him to fell to his knees. He knew this was going to happen, Error had warned him that when his Frisk resetted, then he would feel a backlash.</p><p> </p><p>It was painful.</p><p> </p><p>But he had experienced much worst from Frisk. The pain of being killed over and over. And then he himself killing over and over had broken him much than Frisk could ever have imagined.</p><p>Error had told him that it would be all resetted back to when Frisk fell, instead of him going back the year. Which meant Papyrus could still give them the letter if he had not given it to them already.</p><p>Sans began to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed- he really wanted to see the look on Frisk's face when he realized that he would still be not there when they resetted again.</p><p>Sans rolls on the ground, laughing harder.</p><p>Suddenly he hears a sound.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping up he sees the Papyrus of this world. Unlike Error, he had no problem killing a Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>"*HELLO PAPYRUS!" Sans cries out as happily he could, he wipes the tears that had fallen from his socket, "DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?!"</p><p>"sans. why are your eyes red like that?" This Papyrus asks, he was frowning at him.</p><p>"*OH SHOOT!" Sans says with a hearty laugh, "YOU NOTICED THIS? but ya don't notice that ya brother is dead?"</p><p>Sans watching with sick joy when the shocked disbelief comes across his expression.</p><p> </p><p>"*don't worry. ya be joining him soon!" Sans says in a sing-song tone, then summons his blasters.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Surprise Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error had given him many strings. A ball of them to capture Frisk/Chara's soul (red). One few to destroy the AU (purple). Healing (green- which was Ganache's. Error was bad at healing). The ones for portals- Anti-Void (yellow)and Nightmare's Manor (purple)- he knew how they worked.</p><p><br/>So when he came to Nightmare's Manor uses the purple, he was surprised to find himself not where he should be.</p><p>Suddenly there was a round of 'SURPRISE!' which made him leap back and smack against a wall so hard he thought he cracked the whole of his back.</p><p>"*what?" Sans manages to get out, as he sees the Gloom and Doom boys coming his way- Nightmare and Error was sitting off to one side, watching over them like proud Dads.</p><p>"*we are celebrating ya thousandth killing spree!" Horror Sans says as he reaches him, patting him on the back, "bloody brilliant right?"</p><p>"*i bet i can reach that milestone." The other Dust Sans tells him with a mad grin, this one was wearing his normal clothes covered in dust. Sans was still wearing the last swap Sans's clothes under his jacket.</p><p>Killer Sans was suddenly then, he tilts his skull at him but says nothing as he grins, black tar-like tears continually fell from his sockets.</p><p> </p><p>"*thanks?" Sans tells to them, grinning also. He did not think celebrations was the thing around here; come to think of it. He was one of the oldest in the group- the first one Nightmare had asked to join him. And while he left and later joined Error with his little swap problem, he was still treated as one of the boys.</p><p>Sans glances around his mad group, there were new faces. Not just the Swap Sans who's wedding it went to, known as Yanblue Sans but his Papyrus called DereHoney- then there were a couple of Underfell Sans Redrum and #13. A mad Science Sans- known to them as The Doctor, he never left Nightmare's Manor and was unknown by Ink and Dream. A Swapfell Sans who they called Rotten along with his Papyrus called Mold, these two had only joined a few weeks ago and he had not gotten to know them yet. And Cross Sans... he was someone who joined a while after he left and rarely saw, knowing him only bypassing.</p><p> </p><p>"*OKAY GANG! LET US PARTY!" Rotten Sans screams over the chatter, "PRESENTS WAIT UNTIL LAST!"</p><p>"*who died and made ya boss?" #13 Sans mumbles, getting a dark look from both the evil swaps.</p><p>Sans laughs and surprisingly, he really enjoyed himself.</p><p>It went on for ages.</p><p>At last, they all came around and sat in a circle.<br/><br/>One by one they gave him their presents.</p><p>Horror Sans give him a rather large battle axe- which he swung around before he places it into his sub-space, it took up four spaces...</p><p>Horror Papyrus named Sugar gave him a Pasta Maker's Starter Gift Set. He was not sure what he was going to do with it, but praised the gift as he would have done his own Papyrus. Making both Horror Sans and Sugar Papyrus's daughter Ganache, very happy.</p><p>Next Ganache gives him a shoebox filled with green healing friendship bands, woven with different colour greens. He thanks her.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor gives him an update to his sub-space, allowing him to be any to place many more items within. That seemed like it was going to help a lot with how this was going.</p><p>His counterpart Dust Sans gave him a dusty red ribbon- Dust takes it from his hands, then wraps it tightly around his right upper arm- he finds it raises up his defence. He read the description: made from Papyrus's Scarf. Sans felt sweat forming on his skull, he never asked who's Papyrus he came from but thanked Dust and the Phantom Papyrus he knew was there. On thanking Dust's Papyrus, the other Dust looked delighted, in fact, he appeared ready to kiss him.</p><p>When Killer Sans came over, he thought he would be getting a knife and lo and behold, he got a long knife. It was a beautifully crafted red and silver knife, with star patterns on the handle.</p><p>The Yandere bros came over him. Yanblue Sans out took a 13-inch butcher's hook, which could be held at one end rather than the normal 'S' shape. Sans laughs at it and studies it carefully in the light, not really sure what else to do. Then he thanks him and put it into his sub-space.</p><p>DereHoney Papyrus gave him a large jar. It had empty in it. He did not know what this was or what it was for... Thanking him anyway, he places it in his sub-space, like the rest of his gifts.</p><p>The Swapfells. He did not know them very well...and they did not know him well either. So he was surprised that they bothered getting him a gift.</p><p>Rotten Sans hands him a red and black collar overflowing with magic- Rotten was claiming he should give it to his Papyrus. He went on to explain that it gave a powerful defense to whoever names are written inside. Glancing it he saw where the names should go. {__Belongs to __} Sans laughs at this, he wondered what his future mate's reaction would be to having a collar around his next.</p><p>Suddenly Mold Papyrus was standing in front of him, glaring hard at him. Then reaching into his pocket he pulls out... another collar. This one was black and red, completely mirroring the first one Rotten had given him... taken it he glances inside and sees the same wording where their names should go, it also had the same power coming off of it. It seemed to be a Snowdin tradition where they came from, because the over a number of dogs that lived they, it started to be used by the other monsters that lived as well over time- Mold told him that this one for him and that his Papyrus was the one who should write their names in it.</p><p>Sans thanks them both and places it inside his sub-space.</p><p>Next Cross Sans wanders over to him, looking very unsure. Then he puts up two silver monster soul shaped lockets and held it out for him to take. As he brings his hands up Cross suddenly drops them and he was forced to use his speed to catch them. Then Cross stood back and waited... Sans gazes down and studies the lockets- as he had done with each gift, it was then Sans knew what the other was waiting for. To be thanked as he had done with everyone else. A nasty thought entered his mind, what if did not thank him. Sans grins, then held the lockets to his chest, thanking him. Cross nods and looks away- then quickly moves out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare Sans and Error Sans were standing in front of him. The oozing black tar Sans grins deadly at him, he could feel his feeling growing more negative. Error was glitching like crazy- he held up two dark green strings.</p><p>"*<strong>w</strong>RAp <em>THIS</em> a<em>r</em><strong>o</strong><span class="u"><strong>u</strong>nD </span>thE sOul <span class="u">of </span>t<span class="u">he</span> PA<em>p</em>yr<em>u</em>s tHAT hAs t<em>ak</em>eN Ya FAN<strong><strike>cy</strike></strong>." Error Sans told him, seemingly very pleased over this new coded string, "gIV<strong><em>es</em></strong> t<span class="u"><em>ot</em><strong>A</strong><em>L</em></span> rEC<em>AlL</em> oF ALl <em>p</em>A<strong>S</strong>t <strike>ReS</strike>Ets TO_ aN<strong>y</strong> M<em>On</em>st<strong>e</strong>r T<span class="u">HA</span>T gETS<strong> iT</strong>. TH<strong>ey</strong> alSo r<strong>e</strong>GaIn A<em>N</em>y <em>LV</em> thEY mIGht hA<em>ve</em> <strong>ha</strong>d. aLS<strong>o_ N</strong>o f<em><strong>u</strong>tuRe</em> r<em><span class="u">Es</span></em>eTS  C<em>A</em>_can TA<em>k</em>e <strong>awA</strong>y THe EFF<em>ects</em>. sO Ya C<span class="u"><em>A</em></span>N <strong><em> ha</em></strong>v<strike>e</strike> ONe as WEll. reGAin <span class="u">ALL</span>  The <span class="u"><strong>lV</strong></span> y<strike>a g</strike>ot fR<strong><em>O</em></strong>m all t<span class="u">he</span> K<strong>ILIn</strong>gS Y<span class="u">a DoNe</span> wiTH Y<strong>a</strong> <em>O-o</em>wn au <span class="u"><em>TH</em>AT</span> wAS<span class="u"> loSTs</span><strike>t</strike> du<span class="u">rIN</span>G tHE reSeTs. tHISs <em><strong>wraPs</strong></em> it_IT_it aR<span class="u"><strong>O</strong></span>u<span class="u">Nd</span> w<span class="u">HE</span>N ya <span class="u">RE_RE_</span>RE_r<em><span class="u">e</span>ad<span class="u">y.</span></em> it's<span class="u"> go<strong>N</strong>Na</span> bE<span class="u"> A</span> p<strong>a</strong>i<em>nfu</em>l <strong>ti</strong>me_tH<strike>oug</strike><strong>h</strong>."</p><p>Sans eye sockets widen. He took the spring carefully out of his boss's hand, they were rather long ones. Suddenly he felt tears pouring out of his socket. All he had to do was find his papyrus now, but to do that he needed to get to Log Sans- which would be hard.</p><p>"<strong>*don't worry about finding ya mate. here,</strong>" Nightmare Sans growls out, he suddenly pulls from an overly swollen black tentacle in front of him- it opens up revealing a sleeping Sans he had never seen before, "<strong>this is log sans. we came to an agreement. so he's gonna check the logs of ya world.</strong>"</p><p>"*thank ya." Sans told his former boss and the current one, "seriously. thank ya."</p><p>"<strong>*heh. no worries. we dark sanses need to help one another.</strong>" Nightmare told him firmly, he looks around at his group with an evil grin, "<strong>we have no one use but each other. or at least that's what i'm using. really with there be so many of ya now. giving out rewards will serve me better in the future since ya feel indebted to me.</strong>"</p><p>"*i would hug ya. but i don't want to fell into a pit of despair." Sans tells Nightmare with a mad grin, making the black skeleton snort.</p><p> </p><p>Sans walks over to Log Sans, poking at him to wake him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Time Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time. He did not know the right amount of time.</p><p>Sans growls. He would kill any Sans if they got in his way, even if that Sans was his future mate's brother.</p><p>Sans enters into Papyrus's world silently, as he had gone many other au is the past. Grinning he opens the menu, gaining access to this world's Sans's shortcuts.</p><p>Sans notes they were on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Log Sans had been very helpful. Explaining how Papyrus in more details about the other AUs and how he always managed to get out of his AU. It seemed the Sans of this world had finally had enough and trapped his brother long enough to put a magic draining cuffs on him while trying to 'help' him.</p><p>Sans took a shortcut labelled 'papyrus' and came to be in a bedroom.</p><p>Or what seemed to be a bedroom. Half looked like Papyrus's room back in their old home, while the other half was white walls- between the white walls and between was a glass wall.</p><p> </p><p>Sans could hear an old tune being hummed out and grins in delight.</p><p>Sans went over to the glass wall, peering through- Papyrus was happily smiling as he looks through a book. He could not feel any LV he had back when Papyrus had killed him- this did not matter.</p><p>Sans had tested out the dark green string on himself first and it had worked- it had soaked into his soul. His LV raised dramatically, his power level was high enough to make him as deadly as Nightmare and Error now. If he had their powers to travels through AUs.</p><p> </p><p>"*papyrus." Sans sang out, gaining the skeleton's attention.</p><p>Papyrus drops his book and rushes over to greet him, smiling brightly at the sight of him.</p><p>"SANS! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE! CAN I COME OUT NOW? PROMISE I WILL BE GOOD!" Papyrus quickly says, kneeling down so it was almost eye level with him and places his hands flat against the glass, "SANS?"</p><p>"*heh. found ya. my papyrus. my mate. been looking for ya everywhere." Sans says places his own hands over Papyrus's, only the glass was between them now.</p><p>"'MY MATE'?" Papyrus says as his sockets filled with tears, "BROTHER? DO YOU MEAN IT?!"</p><p>"*of course. been looking across the aus for ya. been giving a-" Sans grins boldly, "-dusty job. in order to find ya."</p><p>"'FIND ME'? 'AUS'? 'LOOKING'?" Papyrus spoke each word slowly, trying to make sense of what was being said, "I NEVER LEFT MY OWN WORLD... YOU ARE MY SANS?"</p><p>"*heh hahahaha! i'm your sans. just not ya brother." Sans told him, watching his expression carefully, "ya managed to get out and travel to different aus and found me. a reset happened and ya were bought back here without ya memory. i'm yours. my love. and soon. ya will be mine. no one else's but mine."</p><p>Papyrus had been watching him carefully the whole time, no emotion showing on his face. Then he smiles at him, making Sans's soul pulse.</p><p>"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Papyrus asks kindly, giving him that same loving he remembers.</p><p> </p><p>Sans went over to a control panel of the wall, he knew the password thanks to Log Sans. The glass went up and slowly Papyrus stood up. Sans was suddenly filled with bones.</p><p> </p><p>He fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus hums lightly as he walks past the fallen Sans, uncaringly, never once looking to see the monster turn to dust.</p><p> </p><p>"*heh. hahaha. k mate. let's dance." Sans says to the empty room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was laughing insanely at the total chaos his love was causing- humans and monsters were screaming down the warm summer afternoon's street. On such a perfect day, who would have thought that it would end up like this.</p><p>Papyrus was skipping -skipping!- rather fast along, humming loudly. Sans had to do a series of quick burst shortcut, which was ones that he could just look to the place a be rather than a pre-made one; it had a certain range too.</p><p>Sans came to a stop when Papyrus did. From his place on the house's roof, he watches the other skeleton raise his arm and bones shot out of the ground- wounded those who were trying to block his way.</p><p>Suddenly a blue spear lands in front of Papyrus's feet</p><p> </p><p>"HELLO UNDYNE! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?!" Papyrus cheerily calls out to her, she was standing on top of a green car, the heat of the day was making her pour with sweat.</p><p>"PAPYRUS! HOW DID YOU GET OUT!?" Undyne roars at him, another spear in hand ready for battle.</p><p>"HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?" Papyrus calls out, the cheer in his voice was lost now- he slowly starts to glare at her but that smile remained.</p><p>Sans grins. His future mate was just so cool.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Undyne leaps forward, spear high behind her, swinging it down as she reaches him- who easily caught it with a bone sword. He pushes her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Papyrus! You NEED help!" Undyne growls at him, "Just stop this and come with me back to the centre!"</p><p>"NO! I DO NOT WISH TO BE TRAPPED AGAIN!" Papyrus shouts at her, glaring hard now, "I WANT MY BROTHER! MY SANS!</p><p>Undyne sighs and straightens up, places the bottom of the spear on the ground- Papyrus relaxes at this gesture and smiles brightly.</p><p>Sans notices her other hand moving beside her hip, he sees the spears appears a little far off from behind Papyrus; who had started walking towards her, his arms out for a hug one hand holding up his sword with ease- he was thanking her loudly for understanding, for being a good friend.</p><p> </p><p>The spears were launched and a wall of purple bones erupted from the ground, shielding the tall skeleton. The two former best friends started at each other. One staring in shock at the failed attack, the other in startled confusion at the loud noise.</p><p>Papyrus slowly lowers his arms, turning around to see what that sound had been- he sees the tips of the blue spears peeking through the strange bones.</p><p>He turns back around to see Undyne readying her spear in hand- instead, he allows his arms to flops to his side, dropping his sword completely.</p><p> </p><p>'*what the-?' Sans thought as his body moves on its own- he burst shortcutted to stand between the spear and his Papyrus. It went through his sternum. But that did not matter, he was stronger than he had been, so only the tip came out the other side of it, missing his soul by inches.</p><p>"SANS?!" Undyne screams at him, he lowers his skull letting his hood cover his eye sockets.</p><p>Sans grip the spear and pulls it out of him, and since she was still holding it, she jerks backwards. She quickly regains balance was stared at him, then glares.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU KNOW HE'S GONNA TRY AND KILL FRISK!" Undyne shout at him, she brings another spear in her free hand, bracing herself for something.</p><p>"*i don't care about no frisk." Sans says and gasps slightly as an array of bones came from the ground, encircling him in every direction. It went in between every rib and straight into his soul.</p><p>Sans blinks- he brings one hand up and touches the powerful bones sticking out from him. He looks up to see Undyne's horror-filled expression. It made him laugh out loud.</p><p> </p><p>He felt movement behind him, he stops to watch Papyrus march on by, who was frowning deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"*love ya papyrus," Sans calls lightly to him, making his future mate halt for a moment. Then he starts marching once more, summoning that bone sword and frighting Undyne fully.</p><p> </p><p>Sans shortcutted out of the way, coming to be in a shortcut labelled 'hidden room'. With a sigh, he reaches into his sub-space and pulls out a gift- he uses the green healing string. In such a short time his Papyrus had gained a lot of LV but they seemed to be in the middle of the city, so it made sense that there was a lot to kill.</p><p>The familiar feeling of being healed washes over him, he grins madly- only someone with a lot of love for others could make such a thing; it worked better if the one who makes it liked or loved the monster they were making it for. And since Ganache liked to call him Uncle Dusty, he was sure she loved him as one.</p><p>Sans hum that song, he then studies the room he was in. It seemed to be a safe room, perhaps made with Frisk in mind if Undyne said was true. So Sans would want a hidden room to place in her until he could get his insane brother until control.</p><p>Sans glances down at his jacket and jumper, it was filled with holes. Which was fine, clothes monster wore all the time get soaked with their magic and almost became apart of them. Being close to their wearer meant they would knit together over a course of time.</p><p> </p><p>Turning, he leaves the room with a shortcut, returning to the place where he had been. He goes over to a rooftop and looks from above, by the path of destruction he could tell which way his love went.</p><p>So he began to use brush shortcuts to follow. After a while, he hears the sound of blasters-</p><p> </p><p>Sans appears on the roof of a house, he watches as Papyrus fights his brother as hard as he could. But with that KR Sans was quickly draining Papyrus's HP and thanks to the high LV he gained it would be super effective. He could see the fear in the other Sans's expression, he did not want to kill his brother, even though he knew about resets.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus fell.</p><p> </p><p>Sans watches as his love raises his skull, he stares with a blank expression for a moment, then closes his eyes waiting for the beam to overtake him.</p><p> </p><p>It never did.</p><p> </p><p>Sans shielded Papyrus once again.</p><p> </p><p>Sans felt the KRAMA take a heavy cluck out of his HP.</p><p>Sans grins as he watches Papyrus open his socket and stare up at him, merely staring with no emotion... but his eyes were glowing and Sans could feel a slight feeling coming off of him.</p><p>Sans leans down and gently takes Papyrus's skull into his hands-leans further down and places his jaw against the other set. Sans had felt Papyrus's teeth on his many times, but these there not true kisses. To do that. One needed a certain power behind it and the other had to respond back with the same power.</p><p>So for the first time, he gives Papyrus a real kiss, hoping that his future mate would do the same- and he did. Sans's sockets widen slightly, he moans lightly and pours himself further into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Then he summons for a bone to come to his hand; and tears the front of Papyrus's shirt. Dropping the bone he then quickly he reaches under the ribs and takes hold of his love's soul- he felt Papyrus shock run through that kiss.</p><p>Pushes off of him, he held up Papyrus's soul for only them to see, the younger skeleton gasps out, holding his chest, he raises his skull to watch the other- Sans takes out a small ball of green string and pull a loose end with his mouth. The string opens making a loosely knitted pattern, then he shoves the soul inside.</p><p> </p><p>"*i love ya to death darling," Sans says with a mad grin, he tugs the string again and it closes around the soul. The owner began to scream- Papyrus held his chest and doubles over. Flashes of images run through his mind.</p><p>Even though it felt like hours for Papyrus it was only a matter of seconds.</p><p>Gasping heavily, he slowly raises himself up- he blinks, staring at the Sans he loved.</p><p> </p><p>So was currently dusting again.</p><p> </p><p>"SANS!" Papyrus screams, rushing forward to hold onto him.</p><p>"*i  f  o  u  n  d  y  a  ~" Sans sings out lightly, tears filling his eye socket when he realizes that his Papyrus knew him.</p><p>Papyrus held him close, kisses him with every piece of magic in his bones- he was delighted when he felt his love kiss back, even if it was weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Sans turns to dust in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus began to sob happily. His wonderful Sans had found him and what was more, he found a way to return his memories.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus rose to his feet, happily humming as he greets his brother with an army of bones.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Not The Last Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans had not died in ages!</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised that his reset point had been changed, no doubt by Error or Nightmare or... maybe Log Sans- there was no way they could change from his original AU though. Perhaps one day, since Error seemed to be enjoying learning how to mess with the codes. He may take him years to make a new one, but the result was always interesting.</p><p>Sans stand from his place, he was outside, on the surface.</p><p>Glances at his menu he double-checked to see if this was truly his world.</p><p> </p><p>'*yep! there is it.' Sans thinks grinning at the tag that was now behind his name- it was one of Log Sans's power; he could see which AU it was by a log name.</p><p> </p><p>[AU: Dusttale #1984- Dusty Sans #1984-]</p><p> </p><p>By checking the last log Log Sans found that it was a Papyrus from a normal Undertale with a slight difference- {AU: Undertale- #2009030- Classic Papyrus #2009030] ... of course, that name would change, later on, he knew this because the 'classic' is his name kept glitching. He might even get a Yandere Papyrus title.</p><p>Sans blinks, staring down at his menu, noticing something.</p><p> </p><p>He was at his first shortcut he made when he first came to the surface so many many years ago. He checks the date. It was the date of the longest run they had on the surface, which meant eight years since the monsters had been freed. Nine years since he last seen his real brother, or since his brother seen him because time meant nothing when one leapt through AUs.</p><p>Slowly he stares upwards. It was evening, the stars were starting to appear.</p><p> </p><p>"*heh hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Sans laughs because that was what he does best- when he at last stops he gasps inwardly, then giggles a little. And then giggles some more.</p><p>He knew that even if his mate's world got resetted, then he would still be remembered. And now, the only thing he had to do. Was to wait.</p><p>'*but what if my papyrus wants me to come to him away?' Sans asks himself as he began humming that tune, he never did find out where it was from, he did know it has Papyrus's song.</p><p> </p><p>"*welp. i'm going to grillby's." Sans says to no one, he then calls up his menu and found the Grillby's on the surface and presses.</p><p>He vanishes from the mountainside and reappears in an alleyway next to a building. It was a giant leap for him, he used up a lot of magic to perform it. But he had gained so much magic when his LV raises, he could handle these larger leaps now.</p><p> </p><p>Walking out of the alley, he pulls his hood down- then glances down at what he was wearing. Thankfully he was not covered in dust, and his clothes looked the same as always. It notices the small red ribbon tied to his upper right arm still, around his blue jacket.</p><p>And he was grateful for the fact that he had the ability to find his LV from others. That would not go down to well if he meets others that felt his LV- Error and Nightmare had so much that they could not hide it even if they tried.</p><p>Sans turns and heads to the entrance, on opening the door he hears the chatter and laughter- for a moment he simply stops to stare at the scene. It was almost nice. Much different from the screams of terror he always ended with.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the noise died down. Looking up he notices that everyone was staring.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning he wanders in and the door swung shut behind him- he continues onwards, heading towards his favourite place, which looked like it was being made clear for him, even though it was a busy night.</p><p> </p><p>"*hiya grillz." Sans greets lazily as he crawls up on to the barstool- he was sooo happy not to play a swap Sans role, it was exhausting- he only kept it up because his thoughts were of meeting with his papyrus again.</p><p>"*i want to get drunk. can i have ya blazing gin please grillz." Sans says to him- there was no show in the fire monster's expression to show that he remembered the fact that this skeleton had once been his mate and once had dusted him.</p><p>A glass was placed in front of him, it was then filled up with a clear liquid which seemed to emit light, even though there was no light source.</p><p>Sans indeed drank into he forgot if he was coming or going.</p><p>Through a fog of haze, he knew he was being carried- even as intoxicated he managed to summon a 'CHECK' on the monster who held him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[ Name: Papyrus<br/>(AU: Dusttale #1984- Dusttale Papyrus #1984-)</p><p>HP: 680/680<br/>- 700/680</p><p>AT: 20/20<br/>- 20/30</p><p>DF: 20/20<br/>- 40/20</p><p>*HAS MISSED YOU GREATLY! HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ALIVE! MISSED YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BROTHER! I MISS YOU! ]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"*hi bro." Sans mumbles out, he felt the arms around him tighten, "missed me?"</p><p>Sans hears a broken sob.</p><p>"*sorry. i found myself a mate." Sans says in a small voice, his brother stops walking- he rubs his cheekbone into the red scarf, "won't be long before he comes to get me. i'm sure ya get along... if he doesn't try and kill ya- heh hahaha- ahhh...zzz...zzz...zzz"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XD ~ DX </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans woke up.</p><p> </p><p>When had he fallen awake?</p><p> </p><p>Turning he sees he is a nicely decorated but plan room- it was a guest room.</p><p>Groaning he pulls himself out of the bed, then drags his feet across the room to the door; on opening the room he comes into a hallway with many doors.</p><p>He coughs loudly for seemingly no reason- then he realized just how dry his 'throat' was.</p><p>But first, he checked his menu and pulls up his map. He was close to the first monster settlement. But he had never been in this place. Which meant Papyrus moved somewhere completely different from the first hundred times they got to the surface.</p><p>Sans wanders down the hallway, coming to a flight of stairs. He quickly moves down them, not wanting to use his magic while having a hangover... he did that once. It had not been pretty. Since Horror found it humorous, he laughed each time they drank together after that, mentioning the words 'rubber chicken' and 'know-how' ... He still could not get what this meant since he dusted from that event and he was sure Horror was just messing with him.</p><p> </p><p>Sans found the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He was not surprised to see Mettaton sitting at the table, nor Papyrus singing -not humming- at the kitchen counter. He noticed there was a baby chair next to the robot and small baby bones with ghost features sat playing with some food.</p><p>"*g'mornin'all." Sans mumbles out, again not surprised at the sound of his tired voice.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus spun around letting out a cheerful 'nyeh heheh' he hurries over and picks Sans up; after giving him a big hug, he takes him over to the table and placed him into a seat.</p><p>[Hello Sans. How are you feeling today darling?] Mettaton asks not unkindly.</p><p>"*like dust." Sans utters out, gaining him a loud gasp from both Mettaton and Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was just there- like he shortcutted next to him that was how fast he was. Sans could feel his brother feeling to 'CHECK' him out.</p><p>"BROTHER! HOW CAN I NOT CHECK YOU?! IS SOMETHING WRONG!?" Papyrus cries out in panic, the child in the room began to cry loudly at the distress of it's parent.</p><p>"*fine bro. it's fine." Sans says a little loudly this time, "so who's the bratling?"</p><p>"BROTHER I CAN NOT CHECK YOU!" Papyrus cries completely ignoring his offspring- which was odd- skeletons were oddly attached to their children.</p><p>"*half skeleton. half ghost." Sans hums loudly as in deep in thought, "just can't work it out."</p><p>"[Papy Dear! It is fine! Sans is safe!] Mettaton said standing and hurrying around the table, taking him into his arms he pulls the tall skeleton away and tries shushing him softly.</p><p>"*yeah bro. what's the matter?" Sans says a mad grin appearing in his eternal smile, he tries to cover his skull with his hood but froze when he notices it was not there. Looking down he sees he was not wearing his normal clothing but an overly large pink t-shirt and blank short shorts. "what the hell am i wearing?"</p><p> </p><p>Sans turns to the couple, they were still paying no attention to be babe- Papyrus seemed to be trying to get to him, while the robot was holding him back. Rolling his eyelights he calls upon his magic and made the child blue- then he lifts it up and brings it over to him.</p><p>The child stares at him in wonder, no longer crying- they giggle loudly. The pair noticed this now, they turn to see Sans rocking the baby gently in the air.</p><p>"*so what's ya name?" Sans asks the babe.</p><p>"BUOOBISO NYNY!" The hybrid child cries out happily.</p><p>"*buoobiso nyny? what kind of weirdo calls their bratling that?" Sans asks giving the pair a sideways look with a bold grin.</p><p>"HIS NAME IS MT EXTRA!" Papyrus says in angry and with a deep frown, he even stamped his foot down... however, Mettaton's own foot had been in the way and he shouted in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Sans rolls up in laughter as the robot hopped on one leg holding his damaged foot- Papyrus was looking between him and his mate wondering who to go to. In the end, Papyrus chose to go to Sans. .... and tries to CHECK him once more. Only getting himself more worried.</p><p>"*really bro. i'm fine. trust me." Sans tells him giggling, causing his brother to frown- since when does Sans giggle?</p><p>"IF YOU ARE SURE..." Papyrus says slowly, then he marches over to the counter and brings back a plate of spaghetti- then sits in the chair beside him, watching and waiting.</p><p>Sans shook his skull, then places the child back into its seat.</p><p> </p><p>[I'm fine too by the way.] Mattaton says as he takes a seat next to the child, he reaches for his coffee.</p><p>"I AM SORRY METTATON! IT IS JUST- MY BROTHER IS BACK!" Papyrus said with tears forming in his sockets, "MY BROTHER IS ALIVE! MY SANS!"</p><p>"*oops. bro. ya better not let my mate hear ya say that." Sans says a little too quickly, making the pair turn and stare at him, "what?"</p><p>[You seem worried. What kind of monster is your mate dear?] Mettaton asks with a slight frown, then remembers that a that Super Stars do not frown and gave him a smile.</p><p>"*well to understand what my mate is. ya gonna have to understand where i have been." Sans explains carefully, he takes the folk and began shovelling the food near his mouth where his magic took it in.</p><p>"AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Papyrus snaps, looking between wanting to smack him and wanting to hug him.</p><p>"*ya ever hear about multiple world theory?" Sans asks the pair; they glance at each and shook their heads, "no? well basically. alternate worlds. their world but slightly different."</p><p>[Wait! I think I have heard this! I interviewed a scientist for one of my shows.] Mettaton spoke up, his face looking shocked, [Are you implying that you have been in a different world.]</p><p>"*not a different 'world' different 'worlds'." Sans tells them with a grin, he wanted to hide his insanity under his hood, within it, he felt a little too open, "i got myself a job as part of a cleanup crew. we go around to other worlds cleaning up a mess that shouldn't be there."</p><p>[We? There's more than one? AND what about your mate?] Mettaton asks trying to not frown again- Papyrus was being oddly silent.</p><p>"*my mate is... well-" Sans began but a large bang and then crash causes the tall skeleton and robot to leap to their feet, turning to face whatever was attacking- dust from the walls filled half the room.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar humming came from the smoke and as it settled- Sans grins like mad and turns to see another Papyrus standing there. He was wearing a red scarf, no shirt of any kind showing off his bare ribs; he wore black pant which had red patches over it (Error's work), and blood-red boots and blood red gloves.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glowed a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Sans saw the bones forming behind his mate.</p><p> </p><p>"*bro! this is my mate." Sans calls out quickly, more for his mate hearing than his brother- the deadly bones vanish as the new Papyrus placing his hands over his cheeks, making a happy 'nyeh' sound, "er. say hi?"</p><p>"'HI?'" Papyrus parroted out, staring at himself in shock, "BROTHER! YOUR MATE IS ME?!"</p><p>"I AM NOT YOU! I AM ME!" The new Papyrus shouts out, his hands dropping to his side, "AND THAT SANS!" he points to the Sans grinning at the table, "IS MINE! NO ONE ELSE'S BUT MINE!"</p><p> </p><p>Sans laughs at his mate's choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>"*mate! come over here!" Sans says turning in the seat, he tilts his skull and raises his arms towards him, "give us a hug."</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus darts pass the pair and reach for a hug, he held onto his mate as his life depended on it. Suddenly he picks him up and turns.</p><p>"LET US GO HOME!" Papyrus demands lightly- he growls when he sees his mate's brother and his mate's brother's mate, blocking his path, "LET US PASS! WE HAVE WORK TO DO AND THIS LAZY BONES IS NEEDED WITH ME!"</p><p> </p><p>"THAT IS MY SAN-" Papyrus but was cut off but a sharp purple bone to the throat, his skull rolled off his neck and broke off to dust as it hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Mettaton screams as the rest of his mate fall into dust. Another sharp bone appears, embedded itself into the robot's soul.</p><p>"*don't kill my bro k?" Sans asks sweetly, taking his mate's skull into his hands and stares into his socket.</p><p>"SANS! THAT WAS NOT ME! THAT WAS YOU!" Papyrus snaps with an eye roll, then trying to look away he admits, "BUT I WAS ABOUT TOO!"</p><p> </p><p>Sans starts to giggle, knowing how happy his mate was that he murdered his own brother for his sake- then he tries to kiss his mate softly- he gathers a little bit of power into it and grins then he felt it back- then kiss was complete.</p><p> </p><p>"let's go kill frisk." Sans says smoothly as he pulls away- Papyrus looks delighted by this, "they can reset. But it now has been changed to the time i arrived last night. i don't think they realize this yet."</p><p>"YAY!" Papyrus cries out happily, hugging Sans closer to him.</p><p>"*and then we can meet my bro for the first time again." Sans tells him, twisting himself around in his arms, looking down at the dusty remains.</p><p>"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!" Papyrus suddenly asks looking around the room, his sockets fell onto the babe who was crying loudly. </p><p>"*my bro's kid. just leave it. it'll be fine by itself until the next run." Sans said frowning at the sound, it was surprisingly noisy, "see it's already had something to eat and stuff."</p><p>"IT LOOKS LIKE IT HAS SHOWERED IN IT'S FOOD! WHAT IS MY COUNTERPART THINKING?" Papyrus snaps at the sight of the dirty child, "I WANT TO WASH IT."</p><p>"*let's just find frisk." Sans says trying not to laugh, nope, he laughs anyway, "fine. clean it up and put it to bed or something."</p><p>"YAY!" Papyrus cries out joying, he rushes with Sans still in his arms, around the table and stares at the child, grinning as crazy as Sans was, "I AM GLAD YOUR BROTHER HAS A CHILD WITH HIS MATE! I FEEL LIKE I DO NOT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ANY MORE!"</p><p>"*ya didn't need to worry." Sans told him running his cheekbone lazily across his, "i've been yours a long time now."</p><p>Sans was placed down on top of the table, he felt a kiss coming his way and raised his skull up to meet Papyrus- almost too quickly his mate pulls away and goes to help the child. Then he slowly glances over the piles of dust. </p><p> </p><p>"DO NOT WORRY MY SANS! YOU WILL SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN!" Papyrus says to him sweetly as he lifts the child up with blue magic and places it into the sink.</p><p>"*yeah... it's not 'goodbye'. it's 'see ya later'. heh." Sans says a little more happy now, his mate did not seem to have any desire to kill off his brother after that display he showed him. Which was good if the resets stopped for good. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Moving In Unison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans wanders through the snow, he had found his counterpart of this world quickly and ended him first, as was the custom now- right now his mate was busy taking out his own counterpart of this world.</p><p>Sans pauses to stare up at the ceiling, removing his hood for a better view- his eyes had taken back on the classic dust Sans, however, he could seal them if need be.</p><p>The ceiling was littered with fake stars, the real stars this world's monsters will never know- it was almost sad. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>Sans glances around, he and Papyrus had become strong even where he did not need to do everything bit by bit and go straight into a world and end it.</p><p>They lived in the AU where Nightmare had set his Manor in. Two months ago Error finished making a new string, which allowed them to pass through the underground's barrier of that world without breaking the sealment.</p><p>While Sans and his mate was not under Nightmare's command, the nightmare creature had let him set up a home along with the rest of the Gloom and Doom Boys on that surface- who were currently moving out the Manor itself and into chosen homes. It seems like Ganache had eaten all the humans in that world, while Error and Nightmare dealt with the monsters. And since this AU completely hidden from Ink and Dream, and had its own seal wrapped around it, they were safe.</p><p> </p><p>In short- the Gloom and Dooms Boys were the only living monsters in that world- they had no enemies to bother them- so they could live 'peacefully'.</p><p> </p><p>Sans grins.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts went back when his Papyrus had come to collect him. They had dropped his bro's bratling with Toriel, then went and found Frisk. The world had reset. That was three years ago by their own time.</p><p>When they returned his world once more, they should come back at the date when Sans arrived that night. And only then time would move forward for them in that world. Sans was planning to introduce themselves another time; been planning it carefully for a while now.</p><p>And his own mate and visited his brother not long ago, dragging him along for the ride.</p><p>Which had been weird?</p><p>At first, there had been a lot of shouting and screaming... and murdering and resetting. After some time, his mate's brother saw just how happy Papyrus was, insane and all, he gave them his blessing.</p><p>Sans had thought that his mate might fall in love with him all over again after that-</p><p> </p><p>... he had been deadly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Instead his mate had turned to him put a bone through his soul. It would appear that his mate liked to show his love eating his dust. Which he had later discovered from the other Sans that Papyrus had been when he restored his memories.</p><p>Sans new reset point was the Manor... which surprised him- he had thought he would go to his world. But no more.</p><p>Sans reaches down and ran a hand over the black and red collar he had gotten from the Swapfell brothers- inside had his name and his mate's name; Papyrus was wearing the red and black collar.</p><p>They had put on the collars as part of their wedding ceremony - according to the Swapfells bros this was a tradition in their Snowdin.</p><p>The other stuff he had got given from that party so long ago, he had shown Papyrus.</p><p>The battle-ax he had kept himself, in fact, it was his weapon of choice nowadays; the beautifully crafted knife and hook Papyrus had taken up, they now hang from his belt on full display rather than be placed in his sub-space.</p><p>The Pasta Maker's Starter Gift Set was given to Papyrus, who loved the thing, used it every chance they were at home. As well as the odd large jar, which he uses to place his homemade sauces.</p><p>Sans lets his hand drop-down further, where the silver soul monster shaped locket- the chain went through the collar and almost began apart of it, which he thought was a nice touch. Inside the lockets, one was meant to place the dust of the one they loved most.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, they chose to do this on there as part of their wedding ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing they did for their ceremony, which Sans got the idea from Yanblue and Derehoney's wedding day; Error had tied a red spring on their left-hand pinky- which he made especially for the pair, since Yanblue Sans loved the idea of the Red String of Fate- it disappeared from everyone's sight after. Apart from them. With this, they knew the direction they were in.</p><p>While Yanblue and Derehoney had started it- Dusty Sans and Endy Papyrus'- he did had set the stage for all other weddings for the Darklings, as they were now called- because they can not be called Dark Sanses when Papyruses were joining the ranks.</p><p>Sans been right with his mate gaining the yandere title for a little while, however, after their wedding night it became 'Endy Papyrus'. Which made sense over when Error pointed out to him, how much his Papyrus liked to talk about happy endings. And Endy's home AU's name had changed from Undertale #2009030 to OVER HAPPY ENDING! #1</p><p>Sans had laughed for hours after hearing this.</p><p> </p><p>Sans blinks at the lights. He had not noticed he had reached the town.</p><p>Grinning Sans takes a shortcut the rest of the way, appearing inside the skeleton brothers of this world's house.</p><p> </p><p>"GREETINGS! HOW IS MY WONDERFUL SANS?!" Papyrus's voice comes from the sofa, turning he sees his mate glances through a magazine, he was peering over the top of the paper.</p><p>"*fine mate." Sans says with a mad grin, he wanders over and flops down behind him, then glances at whatever he was reading- he leans against him, his cheekbone poking into his shoulder, "colour wheel?"</p><p>"YES! SINCE WE ARE MOVING INTO THE NEW HOME SOON! WE WILL NEED TO REPAINT THE WALLS!" Papyrus cries out in excitement, he was rattling loudly, "I AM GLAD WE PICKED A HOUSE WITH SO MANY BEDROOMS! WE CAN HAVE AS MANY GUESTS OVER! AND THE LIVING ROOM AND DINING ROOM IS BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD SUCH LARGE PARTIES! AND ALSO..."</p><p>"*also?" Sans asks rubbing his cheek against the hard bare bone of the head of the humerus- while Sans wears his old blue jacket with nothing under it, Papyrus wears just his red scarf with no top, his collar fasten over it, making the scarf closer to the neck; the locket was resting on his manubrium.</p><p>"ALSO! BABY!" Papyrus gasps the word out, he touches over the place his soul rests.</p><p>"*baby? are ya...?" Sans asks feeling sweat building, he did not think they would be fit parents somehow- Sans had even murdered young souls. He was doing so right now as they emptied out this underground.</p><p>"NO NOT YET!" Papyrus told him but he was too far lost in his daydream to notice his mate's discomfort, "BUT A CHILD IS THE ULTIMATE UNION OF LOVE!"</p><p>"*sure. i don't mind spending many years raising a child... i can give it my love, care and attention." Sans says in a sly manner, he watched as his mate pauses and frowns, "when i could be spending it with ya..."</p><p>Papyrus sat in silence, the magazine now in his lap- Sans could see the gears in his skull turning as he thought this through.</p><p>Papyrus hated sharing Sans's time with others, even though they were always together- he could only be around others with Sans a limited time before he was at their throats... the only one he let somewhat close to Sans was Error, Horror tale Papyrus, YanBlue and Derehoney, Nightmare-</p><p> </p><p>'*wait... what do all these monsters have in common?' Sans thinks carefully, then it hit him and he hugs Papyrus's arm as he began to giggle, 'they all have children of their own! so in other words. my mate thinks those who have brats are not seen as a threat of stealing me away.'</p><p>"MY SANS?" Papyrus asks in confusion, he leans over and returns the hug.</p><p>"*just thinking my love." Sans breathes out, getting over his giggling fit, "why don't we come back to this topic once we finished the house. and we visited my bro. see how we get on with his bratling to know if we'll be good dads."</p><p>"FEAR NOT! I WILL BE THE MOST BESTEST FATHERS!" Papyrus told him firmly, posing as little from his place, "AND SO WILL YOU! BUT YES THAT IS A GOOD IDEA! WE HAVE THE NEXT THREE WEEKS OFF! THE LAST WEEK WE SHALL VISIT YOUR BROTHER, HIS MATE AND CHILD!"</p><p>"*heh. k. sounds like a plan mate," Sans agrees, leaning further into Papyrus, wanting to take a nap.</p><p>"NO NAPS! WE ARE WORKING!" Papyrus shouts at him, he tosses the magazine down on the coffee table.</p><p>"*thought we were on break." Sans mumbles, he snuggles some more.</p><p>"NO! COME ON! BREAK TIME IS OVER! WE STILL HAVE WATERFALL! THAT IS ALWAYS THE LONGEST!" Papyrus said with a huff, shaking his shoulder a little.</p><p>"*alright." Sans says with a sigh, he sits upright.</p><p> </p><p>Then together they stood, both eyes glowing a powerful red.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>